


Castles, Books and Ghosts

by Bookworm_and_Brits



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm_and_Brits/pseuds/Bookworm_and_Brits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Welsh historian meets the Ghost Adventures Crew when they come to a lockdown at her workplace.  Not knowing it would change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

If you saw a ghost, what would you do? Run away? Approach it? Or live a life chasing them? Sam did.

 

* * *

 

A little background on our heroine.

 

Samantha Evans, or Sam to her friends, spent two years in a job that she did enjoy but was not getting the fulfilment from it. Having gained a degree in History, she felt like she wasn't really using it to its full advantage. Typical university degree. After university she had moved back home to Tenby to live with her parents but soon moved to Pembroke when she was offered her first job as a teaching assistant in the local high school.

 

A year later, her dream job came up. To work in a castle as the local historian and a tour guide. She knew everything about Pembroke Castle but still bought book after book after book on the castle and the town. The reading was research to make her job easier. She had originally applied to be a tour guide but she was offered the tour manager job instead, which she took without another thought. She had no experience of being a manager but she had the knowledge of the castle and the town, which was good enough for them. But two years into her job, she was given a way to use her degree to its full advantage.

 

* * *

 

It was a relatively normal day when she arrived in work on a cold Monday morning. The entire staff were always in early on a Monday to have a staff meeting to find out what was happening through the week, such as tours, any repairs or any school groups. With a cup of tea in her hand and her pen poised ready over her notebook, Sam was ready to discover her week schedule. It was April so there would be a few more tours than there would be in the winter months.

 

Being the tour manager Sam had to know what tours she would be doing and how many she would do during the week. She knew she would have to do some tours into the town but they happened very rarely. Martin, the big boss, stood up with his notes in his hands. “Today, we are doing something very unique and something we have never done. I have been hiding this secret for some weeks and now I can tell you all. We have a group from the Travel Channel coming to investigate the Castle at night. It is so secret that we will be closing the Castle all day today and on the day of their investigation, which will be on Thursday.”

 

Sam jotted these notes and looked up at him for the net bit of information only to find him staring at her. “What have I done now?” Reaching for her tea and sipping the lukewarm liquid.

 

He smirked and continued, “you will be showing them around today. You haven't been here long but you know about the Castle more than any of us put together. And...” He dragged out the 'and'. “Mysterious things have happened to you the most.”

 

Sam shook her head. “No way.” Putting her mug on the table. “Please tell me this is not some ghost hunting TV show.”

 

He nodded with excitement. “Yes. Ghost Adventures.”

 

“The main guy is so hot!” One of the café girls exclaimed. “Always wears such tight t-shirts to show off his muscles.”

 

“They will be locked in the castle for one night this week,” Martin continued ignoring the café girls, “and they will be investigating the ghost stories that have come from here. I choose you, Sam because you have stuff happen to you.”

 

“No.” Shaking her head.

 

“You had your hair pulled last week.”

 

She raised an eyebrow and rolled her pen between her fingers. That was true. It was not a small tug but a violent pull. She had been pulled backwards.

 

“You see things more than we do,” laughed Maggie, one of the castle wardens.

 

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes and took up her drink in her right hand. “What time will they arrive?”

 

“They said they will be here at 11. They are staying at the Coach House for the week. I'll greet them and bring them into the castle and I will introduce them to you, Sam.” The boss looked down at his notes once more. “Sort something for them, Sam.”

 

“Right. Get food and drinks ready.” Looking up at the café girls. “Show them good Pembrokeshire hospitality.”

 

“What kind of foods?” Asked Sara, the café manager.

 

“Bara Brith, Welsh cakes, some cheese, bread and good old tea.” She drained the rest of her tea as she stood up and went to wash her mug, but Sarah, a café girl, took it off her. “But have some crisps and chocolate as well. If I am with them I will want sugar.”

 

“Typical you.” She laughed. “I'll have it ready in ten minutes.”

 

She left the café to get ready for the castle guests. She would have to be ready for any of their questions. They would want to know about the history of the castle and also the ghost stories. She went to the staff room where she kept some books and did some quick reading. Just to refresh herself.

 

* * *

 

11am arrived and Sam stood at the gate house waiting for Martin to bring in the guests. George, one of the caretakers, walked by. “They are here,” whispering to her as he walked past and into the video room. She took a deep breath and stood at her spot waiting for the guests to approach. She had a quick meeting with Martin about the video from the week before. They had agreed to mention it during the tour and not before.

 

* * *

 

The Ghost Adventures Crew had arrived in Pembroke the night before, late, and had not even seen the castle properly. The hotel manager told them that the Castle was a 10 minute walk along the main street. They walked from the hotel, along the main road which gave them the view of the imposing castle. “Man! That is awesome!” Aaron exclaimed next to Zak as he filmed the walk. People were staring at them as they walked. Their large cameras on their shoulders. But they were used to people being curious about them.

 

The castle grew bigger as they drew closer to it. “Wow! This is amazing!” Zak could not help but say as they crossed the road to walk up to the castle. A man came out of the small shop that stood at the foot of the castle walls. “Hello,” said Zak, stretching out his hand to shake hands with the man who had come out to greet them. “I'm Zak. This is Nick, Aaron, Jay and Billy. You are expecting us, right?”

 

“Yes sir.” He smiled broadly and shook all of our hands. “Well, I'm Martin. I'm the manager of the castle. I am not the one who will be giving you the tour of the castle. Our tour manager, Sam, will be. Sam knows everything about this castle and can give you all the secrets about it.” He chuckled as he spoke that last line. “I have been working here nearly 30 years and Sam still knows more about it than I do.” Martin was a kind older gentleman and seemed to love his job. They followed him past the small gates. “This is the gatehouse.” Gesturing to the large building where they walked under a large archway. Through research they had seen pictures of the castle but seeing it in person could not comprehend its magnitude. They were approaching a woman, who was standing under the archway, looking a little nervous. “This is Sam, our tour manager.” Martin introduced the woman to the crew. “She will show you every inch of the castle and will answer any questions that you have.”

 

Zak was shocked. He was completely expecting Sam to be a man. Not a young woman. His mouth went dry. She was very pretty. Long dark hair and bright green eyes. He took in a sharp breath as they went to greet her.

 

* * *

 

She felt her mouth go dry as the men approached the castle. Two of them were filming the castle and the other three were talking to the big boss. Sam always got nervous when she was giving a tour but once she got talking and on a roll, she was fine. “This is Sam, our tour manager. She will show every inch of the castle and will answer all questions you have.”

 

“Hi,” she said. “I'm Sam.” Shaking hands with the first guy, who was tall and to be fair, very good looking.

 

“Hi Sam. I'm Zak.” Pulling away and introducing the others to her. “This is Nick, Aaron and Billy.” Each of them shaking her hand.

 

Her mouth was still dry. “Welcome to Pembroke Castle.” She finally found her voice. She smiled widely. Putting on her tour manager's face. “We have a range of Welsh food and drinks for you to try before we begin the tour.”

 

“Lead the way.” Aaron said with a gleeful smile as he switched off his camera and so did Nick. She led them into the courtyard and she could not help but smile from their reactions. “Oh wow! This is amazing,” exclaimed Aaron. “Seriously man! This is a great place.”

 

Sam just continued silently to the café and they were served Welsh foods, which they ate happily. Sam sat with them and told them what their day would consist of. “I'll give you the tour that I usually give to the public and then I will answer any of your questions.”

 

“This food is so good!” Nick grinned widely as he munched on a Welsh cake.

 

“Welcome to Wales,” Sam laughed, cradling her cup of tea in her hands. Her second cup of the day. “Have you been warned about our weather?”

 

“Extensively,” laughed Aaron, who seemed to be like a gentle giant to Sam. “We have packed our waterproofs.”

 

Sam laughed again. “You will need them. Weather is a little unpredictable here.  Pembrokeshire seems to have its own climate.”

 

Zak was watching Sam as she spoke to the others. She could tell. He had not spoken since we had sat down. Until now. “Ok. Down to business.”  Leaning forward to her.  "Jay and Billy are staying with the manager to sort out a place we can have as a base camp when we are here overnight."

 

“Yes,” she nodded. “We will start with the normal tour that I give. It lasts about half an hour. Then I will take you to the places that the most activity has been reported.”

 

“We were told that it seems to happen to you the most?” Asked Aaron.

 

She nodded in agreement to his question. “We have all seen things but I get the physical contact a lot.”

 

They were all just staring at her. “When do we start that tour?” Asked Nick, finishing his coffee.

 

She smiled widely at them. “I think you want me to skip the normal tour?”

 

“You could mix the two together for us.” Nick suggested with a grin.

 

“I have an idea now.” She was still smiling at them. “I will start the tour as normally. Giving you history about the area and then talk about what I've seen, things staff have seen, things the public have reported to us and the good old local tales.”

 

“Can't beat the local tales.” Aaron grinned at her and taking a large bite of his sandwich.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives the full tour of the castle.

 The food was eaten and the drinks were finished. “Right,” Sam stood up. “Are you ready? It's a long walk.”

 

“Do you mind if we film you?” Asked Aaron as he lifted up his camera.

 

“Not at all,” she said with a smile, leading them to the door. “I hope you guys are ready for this. It may look like a small castle but there is a lot of walking and a lot of steps.” Leading them back towards the main entrance. “So I hope you are fit enough to cope with it all.”

 

“We can cope,” laughed Nick. They walked across the courtyard back under the arch.

 

“Are you kicking us out?” Aaron asked uneasily, pressing record on his camera.

 

She laughed and shook her head. “Not just yet.” They stopped just outside the main gates to the castle. “This is where the tour starts.”

 

The three of them laughed as Nick and Aaron readied themselves with their cameras. Zak stood next to Sam. “Right, we will start recording. I'll introduce you to the cameras and I'll ask a couple of questions and then you can start your usual tour. All right?”

 

“Sure.” She smiled and subconsciously began smoothing her hair down.

 

“You look great,” smiled Nick. Causing her to blush and look away. “Nearly ready, Zak.” Adjusting his camera on his shoulder. “Recording.”

 

“We are at Pembroke Castle in West Wales today to investigate claims of hauntings inside the castle. We are going to be taken on a full tour of the castle by Sam, who is one of the tour guides. Hi Sam.”

 

“Hi.” She smiled nervously.

 

“How long have you worked as a tour guide?” He asked.

 

Sam smiled a little more confidently. “I have been working here for two years.”

 

“And you know this castle like the back of your hand?”

 

She laughed. “I think so. I know it better than my own home.”

 

“You are going to give us the full tour with little extra bits?”

 

“I am.” Smiling at Zak and began her tour. “So, we are at the main entrance to the castle. The castle has a long history dating back all the way to the 1093, when Roger of Montgomery acquired the lands after the Norman Invasion from 1067 until 1081. The structure you see today was not built until a century after Roger of Montgomery built his wooden castle.”

 

“So it was originally wooden? Wouldn't that have made it an easy target?” Aaron asked her.

 

“Yes but at the time, most castles were wooden as wood was an easy resource to come by. Despite being made from wood, it withstood Welsh attacks for 30 years. In 1189, William Marshall was given Pembroke Castle when he married Isabel de Clare. He began fortifying the castle into its current stone structure as did his sons after him. Let's go inside.” She led them into the castle, in front of them was the large keep, which stood tall and the most imposing thing in the whole castle. “He established the large keep, which is in front of you. We will be going in the last as it is a very steep climb.”

 

“Where do people receive the most experience?” Asked Zak, not taking his eyes off her.

 

She laughed softly. “All over. We've visitors tell us they've been touched in the corridors or in the rooms. It is mostly the employees who see dark shadows walking across the courtyard. But our most active place would have to be Wogan, which is a cavern under the castle.”

 

“Where have you received the most activity?” He smiled.

 

“In Wogan cavern.” She smiled timidly. “I'll be taking you there soon but I will take you to one of the most active corridors we have here.” She turned towards Henry VII tower. “This is the possible tower where Harry Tudor was born, who would later become King Henry VII. The first of the Tudor Monarchs.” They walked into the tower one after the other. “Now, we first need to walk down this corridor.” She went first, saying nothing until they went into the Henry VII room. “So?”

 

“That had a strange feeling in it.” Aaron looked back into the corridor, pointing his camera up it.

 

“That is where people here disembodied footsteps, cold feelings, the feeling of being touched and mostly the feeling of being watched.” She smiled as they all stood in the room. “We have not had any reports in this room but we have come in here in the morning to find things moved including the dummies.”

 

“I'd say this is a good spot to be tonight.” Zak said to Aaron and Nick, who nodded in agreement.

 

She nodded. “Next stop is the chapel.”

 

The crew decided that the chapel would also be a good spot for the night.

 

“I'm going to change our schedule. I forgot that I had a surprise for you guys when we go to Wogan's cavern. So we are going to go into the keep. I will warn you there are a lot of steps to get to the top.” She took towards the keep entrance. “This area we are standing in was the inner wall. Which is where the Great Hall would have been and where the main family would have lived.” Sam turned to the entrance. “This isn't the original entrance to the keep. The entrance was through an external staircase into the first floor.” Walking inside she switched on her torch to give a better view of the inside. “Even though it is sunny outside, it can still be dark in here. We do have a lot of pigeons in here. So mind your heads.” She laughed loudly when Aaron put his hood up. “Are you ready for the climb?”

 

She sent the three men first and followed behind them. Nick went first, followed by Aaron and finally Zak. “Jeez!! You weren't wrong!” Aaron complained. “Are we nearly at the top?” Shouting back to Sam, who was laughing.

 

“Nearly. I promise. We've just past the third floor,” shouting back up to him. When they finally reached the top, the boys were breathless from the walk but also the view. “Wow! This is incredible!”

 

“How high up are we?” Zak asked as he filmed the view on his phone.

 

“The keep is 75ft.” She leant against the railing, smiling as the three men were speechless. “Even though the climb is hard but the view makes it worthwhile. In the keep there was four floors, where the owner of the castle normally lived.”

 

The climb down was less funny as they had to carry their heavy cameras and stepping down the narrow steps. “Where next?” Zak asked eagerly, keeping beside Sam at all times as soon as they reached the bottom of the steps. Behind them Aaron and Nick exchanged knowing looks.

 

“Lastly to Wogan cavern.” She took them down the wet steps into the dark cavern, that lay under the castle. “Pembroke Castle is the only castle in Britain to have been built on a natural cavern. It is a limestone cavern and we are not entirely sure what the cavern was used for. There are a lot stories but the main stories I have found through research. The most common one is it was used as a storage room as it is cold down here. Also the other common use could have been a boathouse since we are right next to the river. The story used by the people in town is that it was a type of dungeon and the tide would come in, could have been used as a form of torture. But since we have no written proof we cannot confirm it.”

 

The three men chuckled. Zak remained beside Sam at all times as Aaron and Nick quickly filmed around. “This is impressive.” Aaron exclaimed as he and Nick explored.

 

“This is where the most activity happens.” Sam explained. “We had a paranormal team come to the castle, a few years before I started, and they recorded an unearthly scream.” She smiled at Zak, who continued listening. “Which made people think that this was used as a dungeon. But the castle dungeon was situated in the aptly named Dungeon Tower.”

 

“It could have been at one point in history. But with the cold atmosphere down here, the storage idea seemed ideal.” Zak spoke as he looked around.

 

Nick turned his camera on her and spoke, “you said you had the most activity happen to you in here. What has happened to you?”

 

“Yes,” she said. “My fellow workers laugh when I come out of here as I have usually been touched, pushed or I have seen unexplainable faces. Usually when they come down here, they get nothing.”

 

“Anything recently?” Nick asked.

 

She smiled timidly. “Yes and it was captured on camera.”

 

“What?!” They all said in unison.

 

“I was pulled to the floor by my hair. The gentleman who filmed it even caught the moment you can see my hair rise and I get pulled to the floor.”

 

The three of them were silent and just staring at her. They could not believe what they were hearing. “Do you have the original footage?” Asked Zak. Still in disbelief.

 

“We do. My boss asked to keep the footage as he knew you guys were coming and knew you would love to see it.” Sam could not help but laugh at their faces. It was a little dark in the cavern but you could make out their shocked faces. “He has set up the laptop in the café for you to see it.”

 

* * *

 

Zak and Sam sat side-by-side at the laptop, while Nick and Aaron filmed from behind. “Is it all right if we have a copy to use in the episode?”

 

“No problem. We'll get that sorted for you.” She smiled as she reached forward, enlarging the screen, hovering the mouse of the play button. “Are you ready?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Aaron exclaimed from behind them.

 

Sam pressed play and the footage began.

 

* * *

 

“ _This cavern is the only natural cavern which has a castle built upon it. The area was either used for storing food and drink or possibly boats.” Pointing to the railings, which led to the outside. “Well we are by a river. It would help.” Many of the people with her laughed. She turned, so you could see her profile illuminated due to the sun shining into the cavern. “The name Wogan has no real meaning or English translation except to the fact that the Welsh word for cave is 'Ogaf.'” Sam continued talking on the video. Three minutes into the video, you could clearly see her hair moving slightly._

 

* * *

 

“Woah woah woah!” Zak pointed at the screen. “You get that?”

 

“I have never noticed that before.” Sam looked carefully, pausing the footage. Where you could see her hair in mid movement. “I can tell you, there was no wind in that cave. If there was, it would have come from the outside.”

 

“Yes. You can clearly see your hair moving up and down. Not side-to-side.” Zak pointed at the screen still. Moving his finger as if he was imitating her hair movements. “Keep going. As much as I don't want to see you hurt, I want to see it.”

 

Sam laughed. “I'll take that as a compliment.” Reaching forward and pressing play.

 

* * *

 

_Sam was still giving her talk when her hair was suddenly lifted and she was pulled back to the floor. “Ah fuck!” Was heard from her. A flurry of people around her helped her up._

 

“ _I saw it! I got it on camera!” The guy on the camera spoke fast as she was helped to her feet. “It was invisible. You could even see your hair lifting.”_

 

* * *

 

“Wow!” Aaron said quietly. Letting out a breath. “That was amazing.”

 

“Let's just say I got out of there pretty fast.” Laughing nervously as she sat back to let Zak review the footage again. She looked away as the video was played once more.

 

Once he had finished watching the film, he sat back and looked to Sam. “I think you should join us in our lockdown. Especially in there,” pointing to the screen.

 

She turned to Aaron and Nick, who were nodding enthusiastically. “I don't know.”

 

“Only for two hours and that's it. Then you are free to go.” Zak told her.

 

Biting her lower lip in thought. She always did this. Much to the frustration of her friends and family. “All right. I'll do it.” Biting her lower lip once again.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not work in Pembroke Castle but I have visited a few times. Most of the information I have used was from the good old world of wikipedia and the Pembroke Castle website.


	3. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invite to dinner

 

Sam's part was over for the day but she stayed at the castle in case they needed something. She told them that she was happy to help. Plus she wanted to know what she would need to do when she was staying with them on their lockdown. Sam had been never in the castle at night even at the end of her shift. It was going to be a new experience. It was nerve racking.

 

Sitting out on one of the picnic benches in the courtyard with one of her history books, she did not notice Zak walking towards her until his body blocked her sunlight with his body. “Oh hi!” She smiled looking up at him.

 

“Hey. Um… Are you from Pembroke?” He asked as he sat opposite her.

 

“Sort of.” Closing her book, resting her hands on top of the closed book. “I live in this town but I'm from Tenby.” With the confusion on his face she clarified where Tenby was. “It's about a 20 minute drive from here.”

 

He smiled, cocking his head to read the title of her book easily. “ _The History of Pembroke Castle_?” Looking up at her with a raised eyebrow. “Don't you know enough about this place?”

 

She laughed, “oh I do! It is always good to refresh my facts. You never know. Plus it is what I like to do. Research.”

 

He took the book from her and opened it. “It's quite well read.” Inspecting the folded pages and the broken spine. Thumbing through the pages, being careful not to lose her place.

 

A blush painted her cheeks. “Yes. It's a favourite of mine. My dad gave it to me when I was a girl.” A sadness covered her face briefly but she hid them quickly from him.

 

* * *

 

The manager of the castle had agreed to let the Ghost Adventures crew set up their base in the video room, which would be closed off to the public when they reopened the castle on Tuesday and Wednesday. Aaron and Nick were going around the castle filming the 'B' roll. “Hey Nick!” He called to his friend, who was filming at the top of the gatehouse and towards the town. “Look down there.” Pointing down to the courtyard. “Seems our Zak is smitten.”

 

Nick looked down and laughed. “He hasn't smiled like that with a woman for a while. Lucky girl.” Turning away to finish filming.

 

* * *

 

“Where do you live in the town?”

 

“Ten minute walk from here. Umm… I actually live a couple of doors away from where you are staying.” She smiled at him, putting on her sunglasses due to the glare of the sun.

 

Zak did the same. “Ah! That's cool. I was wondering where there is a good place to eat in town.”

 

“Well, the fish and chip shops are the best. The best places to eat in a restaurant would have to be Tenby. I am being biased since I am from there.”

 

He chuckled as she laughed softly. “I think we will go to Tenby tonight. You can show us where the best food is.”

 

“I don't know.” Biting her lower lip. “I don't want to abandon my room mate.”

 

“She can come too. My treat. Just to say thank you.” He handed her book back.

 

“Okay. Thank you. What time do you want to eat? I can phone ahead and book a table.” Reaching into her bag, which sat on the seat beside her.

 

“How about 8?”

 

She smiled and dialled a number. “I know the perfect place.” Putting the phone to her ear. “Hi Duke! It's Sam Evans.” There was silence. “I'm good thanks. How are you?” Silence again. Zak watched as she spoke on the phone. He noticed she would run her fingers over her hair occasionally. “I was wondering if I could reserve a table for 7 people at 8 o'clock?” Her smile widened. “7:30 should be fine.” She looked up at Zak, who nodded to her. “7:30 is fine. See you later. No! You will not get me working tonight. You can try.” Laughing as she spoke to Duke. Her fingers twirling a loose strand of her hair. “Bye Duke.” Hanging up her phone and putting it in her bag.

 

Zak raised an eyebrow. “An old job?”

 

“Yes,” said Sam nodding. “I worked there when I was in school.” Shrugging a shoulder. “I go there whenever I'm in Tenby. He'll give us discount tonight.” Chuckling softly.

 

“What were talking about when you said he will not get you working tonight?”

 

“Oh!” Laughing again and shaking her head in denial. “It happened one time. He was extremely busy and needed the extra help. He offered me cash in hand. I help him when he is desperate. It's a good way to make extra cash.” Shrugging her shoulders nervously.

 

“Hey Zak! We're finished.” Aaron called as he and Nick walked towards their table. “Hey Sam.”

 

“Hi. Did you get what you needed? You have the castle for another two hours.” She took her book off the table and put it into her bag.

 

“Nah. We are all done.” Nick smiled, putting his camera down on the ground and seating himself next to Sam.

 

Aaron sat next to Zak. “What you guys talking about?”

 

“Food,” said Zak. “Sam has booked us into a restaurant in Tenby later this evening.” Smiling at her.

 

* * *

 

Sam had arranged for a taxi to take them to Tenby and pick them up at 11. But now she had to go home and break the news to her room mate, Cheryl. She agreed with the guys to meet them in the hotel bar at half six for a drink before leaving for Tenby. “Cheryl! Get your glad rags on! We are going to dinner in Tenby!” She shouted as she walked through the door.

 

Cheryl was a Maths teacher in the local high school but she and Sam had been friends since they were kids. Sam moved in with Cheryl after Cheryl's boyfriend left her for another girl. They had not looked back. The two of them were the best of friends and living together was the best thing for them both. “Why? What's the occasion?”

 

Sam dumped her things on the kitchen table and heaved herself on the sofa next to her. “Well the castle was closed today. We had a film crew come in.”

 

“Ghost Adventures! I knew it! The rumours were going round school like crazy today!”

 

Sam laughed, “well I was the one who had to show them around. And as a thank you, they are taking me out to dinner tonight. But I thought safety in numbers and asked if I could bring you. Pretty please!”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“The Buccaneer. Come on! We need to get ready. I said we would go to the Coach House for a drink before we get the taxi.” Pulling herself to her feet. “I get the shower first!” Running up the stairs to the bathroom and locking herself in.

 

“Git!” Shouted Cheryl, who slowly stood up, following her upstairs and stood on the other side of the door. “So… Is he as hot in person as he is on screen?”

 

“Who?” Sam called from the other side of the door. The water started running and the sound of Sam in the shower could be heard.

 

“The lead guy! Zak Bagans!” She shouted. “Come on! You've been single for ages! No doubt you noticed he is hot!”

 

Sam laughed. “All right! Yes! He is quite hot!” Laughing again. “Go and get ready! Then you can judge for yourself!”

 

* * *

 

Sam had decided on wearing a pair of skinny black jeans and a yellow strap top with her long hair straightened. Cheryl wore a long red skirt with a black shirt and with her hair down too. “Right! Have we got time for our own drink?” Cheryl asked as she opened the fridge door and pulling out a bottle of wine.

 

“No!” Sam gasped when she looked up at the clock in their sitting room. Cheryl quickly put the bottle away, slamming the door shut of the fridge and rushing out of the kitchen. “We are late meeting them as it is!” Sam was quickly grabbing her bag and shoes, slipping them on. “Have you got your key?”

 

“Yes!” Cheryl shouted as she put on her heels. Hopping from one foot to the other as she got them on. “Right! Let's go!” Grabbing her bag and her keys. “I want to see the hottie!”

 

Sam laughed as they rushed out the door, down the stairs to their front door. The two of them lived above a shop. Cheryl's parents owned their home but the two of them paid rent, paid their own bills and council tax. But it was home for them. “Stop it! Let's just go to dinner and enjoy ourselves.” Opening the door and pulling Cheryl out, who quickly locked the door.

 

“I wish I could drink loads! Kids were driving me mad today.”

 

“Awww! Poor you!” Wrapping her arm around her friend. “You love it really!”

 

Cheryl laughed as they approached the Coach House Hotel. “I do but they do drive me to drink sometimes. Oh come on! You remember it.”

 

“Like a hole in the head!” She laughed as they walked towards the hotel door. Opening the door, it didn't take long before they were spotted by people they both knew. “Hey Chris!” Hugging an old colleague.

 

“How are you, girl?” She stood back. “Dressed up on a school night, Cher?”

 

Sam laughed, “we are off for a meal.” She looked around the room and found them. “I would stay but we are off to Tenby.” Stepping around Chris. “I will try and catch up soon.” Taking Cheryl by the hand and pulling her towards the destination of the Ghost Adventures crew table. “Hi.”

 

“Hey!” They all exclaim when she reached their table.

 

Zak stood up immediately and gestured to two seats for them. “Take a seat.”

 

“Thanks.” She smiled. “This is Cheryl, my room mate.”

 

“What would you girls like to drink?” Aaron asked standing and moving to the bar.

 

“Oh! Um… rosé wine for me, please.” Sam smiled up at him. The smile was nervous and small.

 

Cheryl stopped herself from laughing. “Vodka and orange please.”

 

Zak placed himself next to Sam. “Glad you could come, Cheryl. Poor Sam would have been the only girl if you couldn't.”

 

“I am glad for it. Thanks for the invite.” Smiling broadly at him. “But I was practically forced by Sam. I had no choice.” Nudging Sam's side. “She is quite bossy when she wants to be.”

 

“What do you do, Cheryl?” Jay asked, sipping his drink.

 

“I'm a maths teacher in the high school. It's how I met Sam.” She smiled when Aaron put her drink in front of her. “Thank you...”

 

“Aaron. Sorry. We are not good at introducing ourselves.” Aaron smiled.

 

“Thanks.” Sam smiled. “I'm rubbish at introducing people. This is Aaron, Nick, Billy, Jay and Zak.” Nodding to each man around the table. “There! Are you happy?” Nudging her friend.

 

“Better.” Cheryl winked at Sam before taking a sip of her drink.

 

* * *

 

 


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GAC take Sam and her friend to dinner. But the past is there for Sam. She opens up to Zak.

A mini bus taxi had been booked to take them to Tenby. They were able to have two drinks before they had to go to the taxi. “Hey Rob! Do the Ridgeway route.” Sam said from behind him.

 

“It'll cost ya, Sam.” Rob laughed as he turned off.

 

“What's the Ridgeway route?” Aaron asked from the furthest backseat.

 

“The best view into Tenby.” Sam looked over her shoulder at Aaron. “All I can say is keep looking to the right.” Laughing as she faced forward. Billy, Aaron and Nick sat in the back, Cheryl, Sam and Zak sat together with Jay in the front with the driver. Cheryl laughed when she made sure Zak sat next to Sam. Cheryl began digging into her bag. “Oh no! No! Cheryl, no!”

 

“What?” Asked Zak in a panic. Thinking something was wrong.

 

Sam sighed and looked up at him. “Cheryl has a problem. She has a trigger finger with her camera. She's addicted to her phone.”

 

“Ah! She will get on with Aaron. I swear his phone is attached to his hand.” Chuckling as Cheryl opened the camera app on her phone. “Come on. Get it over with.” Shifting closer to Sam, as did Cheryl. Zak wrapped his arm behind the two of them.

 

Cheryl lifted the camera and took the photo. “Awww. You look lovely.” Looking down at the phone.

 

“Aaron's vlog!” Aaron said suddenly from the back. “We have been kidnapped from the safety of our hotel to travel across the county in search of food.”

 

“Welcome to Aaron's vlog,” whispered Zak in Sam's ear. “You'll get used to it by the end of the night.”

 

“Nah! We haven't been kidnapped. We are in Wales and we are being taken to Tenby for dinner with our awesome guide from this morning. Turn around Sam. Say hi!”

 

“Hi!” She shouted and waving behind her but not turning around. “I think you best look out the window, Aaron. You will get a lovely view of the sea.” Looking up at Zak, who was chuckling and shaking his head when Aaron exclaimed at the sight of the sea.

 

* * *

 

They had to be dropped at the five arches as Tenby town was shut off to avoid the traffic in the summer. They were lucky that they had got to Tenby early as the boys all became fascinated by the town. “So these are the original town walls?” Zak asked as he and Sam walked together. Cheryl walked ahead with the others.

 

“Yep.” She smiled. “I can give you a history lesson another time but right now I am starving and I was promised dinner.”

 

“Well,” he held his arm out to her. “I will keep my promise.”

 

Sam smiled and looped her arm through his. “Glad to hear it.” Following the others towards the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

“Sammie!” Duke shouted as she entered the Buccaneer. “I got you the best table by the window! Come come! Bring your friends in.” Wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulder and taking her to her table. “Menus are on the table for you. You know the drill, girl.”

 

Sam laughed and took her seat. “Thanks Duke.” Smiling as everyone took their seats.

 

“Now! Drinks! What would you like to drink?” Said Duke as everyone sat down. Rubbing his large hands together before going into his pocket for his pad and pen.

 

“Pint of cider for me, please.” Sam smiled widely.

 

“Vodka and orange for me.” Cheryl smiled up at Duke.

 

“No!” Duke said suddenly. “Last time you had that drink in here, you ended up dancing on the tables.” Shaking his head. “No no no!”

 

“Aw please, Dukey! Can it be a small one this time?” Winking at Duke, who laughed and nodded.

 

“Fine!” Jotting down her order. “Gentlemen?” They all ordered budweisers. Sam and Cheryl hid their giggles as they all seemed nervous. “I shall be back with your drinks. Take your time ordering.” Walking away from their table.

 

Zak had sat next to Sam with Cheryl next to Sam. “So, what is good here?” Looking down at the menu.

 

“Steak is really good!” Cheryl told him as she opened her menu. “Like really good!”

 

“I usually get the fish.” Sam pointed to the menu. “Extremely good. Proper British food.”

 

“I like the sound of the scampi and chips,” said Jay. “Is it good?”

 

Sam nodded. “Oh yes! The fish they cook here is locally caught by the local fishermen and it is amazing!” Laughing with Jay, who had made his decision.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was loud. They were the loudest table in the pub. Sam and Cheryl were soon relaxed around the guys. But it soon turned. Not because of the company but of a person who walked into the pub not long after they had finished their food and the group were enjoying some drinks. “Oh crap.” Cheryl muttered when she happened to look up at the door when it opened.

 

Sam looked up and the colour drained from her face. “Oh no.” She was stuck in her place. Her back was to the window and she was sitting in between Zak and Cheryl.

 

“What's up?” Aaron asked, who was sitting opposite her. All the men looked to where Sam was looking. It was a tall man, who smirked when he saw Sam but he stayed away, standing at the bar.

 

“Who is the smirking jerk?” Nick glared at the guy.

 

Sam gritted her teeth. “My stepbrother.” Keeping her eyes away from him. “I didn't realise he was back.” She pushed against Cheryl. “Let me out. Cheryl please.”

 

“All right.” She said reluctantly, standing up.

 

Sam moved out from the table and left the bar quickly. Not looking back or listening to Cheryl, who was calling her name. She was deaf to it all, she just turned left out of the building and down the street.

 

“Leave her. She will be back in a little while.” Cheryl sighed, glaring up at Sam's stepbrother, who was laughing with his friends. He had quickly downed his pint and he went to leave the pub alone. “Leave her alone, Dominic! You've done enough damage!”

 

All the boys stood up when Cheryl did. But Dominic glared at them all. “Fuck off, Cheryl.”

 

“Hey!” Nick stepped forward. “No need for that.”

 

“Go after Sam,” whispered Cheryl to Zak. “She may need someone to protect her if this bastard gets to her. She turned left. Follow the street. You'll find her.” Zak did not need telling twice. He grabbed Sam's bag and his jacket. “Now fuck off Dominic,” growled Cheryl as Zak pushed past the threatening Dominic. “You are not wanted in this town. So don't know why you have come back.”

 

“Interfering bitch,” he spat back at her as he returned to his friends, who were watching the table carefully. Knowing full well that they could not take on the four men and the feisty Cheryl.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile outside, Zak ran down the street to try and catch up with Sam. He did. He found her sitting on a wall which overlooked Tenby harbour but with her back to the sea. She was facing towards the buildings. Her arms wrapped around her torso, trying to keep her warm from the cold sea wind. “Hey.” He smiled slightly, draping his jacket over her shoulders.

 

“Thanks.” She sniffed and held the edges of his coat around her. “Sorry about that. I didn't think he would be here.”

 

He sat next to her and forced himself to not wrap his arm around her. He barely knew her. Could he actually comfort her? “You said he is your stepbrother. Did something bad happen between you?”

 

Sam bit her lower lip and stared ahead of her. Looking up the street. “Yeah.” She finally turned to him. “We used to be together. In school. We were together for two years before our parents even got together. His dad is with my mum. Everything was going great but we broke up because of our parents and we were not happy together.” She held the coat tighter around her. “I was 16 when our parents married and Dominic was 18. We had not even been broken up for a year. But there was no bad blood between us until the day my mum married his dad.” She wiped away her tears as soon as they started to fall. “We were at a hotel for the reception and I remember him giving me a drink. But he had drugged it. Dominic looked after me when I started feeling dizzy. I don't remember much. I remember waking up, naked and him...” She sniffed to stop her sobs but it did not stop them. She burst out crying.

 

That was that for Zak. He wrapped his arm around her.

 

“I was 16. I had never been with anyone.” Leaning against him. Thankful for his comfort. “He was arrested and sentenced for three years. He never came back after he was released. His dad refused to have anything to do with him.” She sat up and pulled away from Zak. “His dad is great. He treats me like his own daughter.” Smiling a little as she looked over at Zak, who was smiling at her. “He didn't say anything about Dominic coming back.”

 

“I don't think he knew.”

 

“How?”

 

“It was the way he looked at you. It disgusted me.” Shrugging his shoulders and handing her her bag. “Come on. I'll walk you back.”

 

She bit her lower lip. “I don't think so. I don't want to risk walking into him.” Digging around in her bag. “I'm going to call Cheryl. You guys need to experience our beaches.” Laughing nervously as he stood close to her. “We have the best beaches.”

 

He snorted. “Oh no! California has the best beaches.”

 

Sam shook her head and laughed as she dialled Cheryl's number. “Oh no! You have no idea. Pembrokeshire has the best beaches. No contest.”

 

“You will have to come to California and I can show you that you are wrong.” He laughed.

 

“Hey Cheryl.” She spoke into her phone but did not look from Zak, who was smiling down at her. “Yeah I'm okay. Has he gone?” She paused. “We're going for a walk down the beach. From Castle beach to South Beach. Yes the one by St Catherine's.” Laughing softly as she spoke on the phone. “Okay. We will start walking down. See you there.” Hanging up and putting it in her bag. “Come on.” Jerking her head towards an archway. “This way.”

 

“Lead the way, miss.” Holding his arm out to her.

 

Sam looped her arm through his arm, holding onto him. “Thank you,” she said as they walked together.

 

“For what?”

 

“For coming after me and for dinner. Cheryl and I don't get out much because of work.” Leading him down a steep slope. “It's nice to get out.”

 

“You're welcome.” He held her closer to him. “Okay.” His eyes bulged at the sight in front of him. “You were right. Wow!”

 

She laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the slope quicker and onto the beach. “It's best to take your shoes off.” Letting go of his hand to reach down and taking off her flat shoes.

 

He chuckled nervously. A little unsure whether to copy her. But he did. He quickly pulled off his shoes and socks, tucking the socks into his shoes. “As you wish.” They looped arms again and walked onto the beach. The tide was out so they could walk from Castle Beach to South Beach. “What's that?” Pointing to the large rock where a large, grey building stood atop of it.

 

“That is St Catherine's Island with its Fort on top. Do you want a history lesson?” Laughing softly as he moved his arm to wrap it around her shoulder.

 

“Please. I could listen to you all day.” Laughing as they walked along the beach.

 

“Okay.” She put her arms into the sleeves of his coat before putting her arm around his back. “There's not much history really. There used to be a small church on the island, before that there were sheep. The church was demolished and the present building was built in 1867.” She looked up at him. “There are fascinating parts are about the fort. It was originally built to protect against the French. Once that was finished, it became different things. A private residence, a military base and my favourite; a zoo.”

 

“Seriously? A zoo? Rather odd.” Laughing quietly, holding her tighter into his side. The sun was setting in the sky as they walked along the beach. “Seriously, this place is awesome. You are so lucky to have grown up here.”

 

“I do miss it.”

 

“Hey guys!” A voice shouted from far behind them. They turned to see the others not far up the beach. Aaron was filming on his phone while the others took photos. Zak moved his arm from her as they turned right around to wait for them.

 

“I know I've just met you and I've opened up to you a little too easily. Is it all right if you don't mention anything to the other guys? Cheryl knows but she won't tell them.” Her smile was timid. Nervous. Afraid of what he would say to her.

 

He reached for her hand and held it. “I promise you that I will never tell them. It's your secret to tell. Not mine.” Releasing her hand when the others reached them. The walk along the beach continued with the larger party. The men were very interested in Caldy Island, which was an Island off the coast. Sam agreed to take them there on the weekend, after they were done with their lockdown.

 

* * *

 

 


	5. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nights ends in a way they did not expect.

The journey back to Pembroke was loud and filled with laughter. After their walk on the beach, they had made their way to the Irish pub before getting the taxi back. The alcohol consumed at the Irish pub brought on the loud laughter in the taxi back. “You ladies coming in for a drink?” Aaron asked as the taxi pulled up outside the hotel.

 

“I've got to go. I've got work early. The joys of working in a secondary school.” Cheryl laughed. All climbing out of the taxi.

 

“Sam?” Billy asked walking towards the entrance of the hotel. The lights in the restaurant were on and it looked busy inside.

 

She looked at Cheryl, who nodded and winked. “Go on. Go have fun.” Hugging Sam. “Thank you so much for tonight guys.” Hugging them all in her slight tipsy mood.

 

“It's no problem,” Zak smiled as the two hugged. “I'll bring Sam home in one piece.”

 

“It's not her I'm worried about.” She smiled as she walked away from them all. “See you guys soon.” Winking once more at Sam, who just shook her head.

 

* * *

 

It was close to 2am and the group were still in the bar and still drinking. Even though they were all working in the castle quite early in the morning. But none of them had mentioned it. None of them were bothered. But slowly they began to drift away to their own bedrooms until it was only Zak and Sam left. The two were having a long talk about each other's pasts. He talked about his family, family home and all his schools. She spoke fondly of her mother and her stepfather, her friends and the schools she went to. He noticed she never mentioned her father. He never asked. That was the feeling he had.

 

They both had stopped drinking. “It's getting late but I have a feeling we have more to say.” She smiled over at him. “And I think they want to shut down the bar.” Looking up at the manager, who was looking annoyed that the two of them were still awake.

 

“I'll walk you home.” He offered as they stood up together.

 

“No need. I don't live far. Saves them unlocking the door for us both, locking it after us and then unlocking it again for you to come back inside.” Smiling timidly as they left the bar towards the entrance.

 

They stood by the door, waiting for the night manager, who was still in the bar. They stood facing each other. The silence was deafening. He bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. “Sorry.”

 

“It is okay.” She smiled and reached up to cup his cheek, bringing him back down to bring their lips together again. “I really should go now.”

 

“Or you could stay,” he said suddenly. “Sorry, I shouldn't have suggested that.”

 

She bit her lower lip. “Okay.”

 

Zak took her by the hand and led her up the stairs into the heart of the hotel. “We don't have to.” He whispered when they reached his room. “Oh fuck,” he whispered when she kissed his neck and tried to unlock his room door. It was nearly impossible due to Sam's distracting kisses on his neck but he eventually managed to.

 

“Zak, I'm drunk and my lack of sex life is spurring me on for this.” Moving around him and pushing the door open and letting herself into his hotel room.

 

All he could do was laugh and followed her in. He could not take his eyes off her as he closed the door. She was walking backwards to the bed, pulling off her shirt. “How much have you had to drink?” He laughed.

 

“Same as you. Five pints and two shots.” She laughed again when he stepped up to her. His hands on her bare sides, pulling her tight into warm body. “All of which, you bought. So it is your fault that I am in this state.”

 

“Hmmm...” He smiled and bent down to kiss her. Capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Her hands pushed up his shirt until she touched the warm skin of his taut stomach. Her soft touches made him gasp. He sucked her lower lip when she worked her way up his shirt.

 

Pulling away from his delectable lips, she quickly removed his shirt. Welcoming the wonderful image of his toned body. “Wow! Cheryl was right.” She laughed. “You are fit.”

 

He laughed too and bent down slightly. His hands running over her ass. Upon lifting her up, she wrapped her long legs around him. “So are you.”

 

She pushed her hands into his hair. Holding them together as they continued to kiss. Carefully, he lowered them both onto his bed. His hands ghosted over her sides. Barely even touching her. “Kiss me,” she begged him and urged him down by pulling the loops on his jeans.

 

There was no need to ask twice.

 

Sam ran her hands over his warm back. Shifting to wrap a leg around him. “Oh god!” She let out a small moan when he nipped at her neck and collarbone. Her heart thumped in her chest as he worshipped her chest with his lips, tongue and teeth. “Zak...” She breathed as she felt his fingers swiftly undo her trousers.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Rolling her eyes, she pulled him up and kissed him hard on the lips. “Just shut up.” She wasn't very strong but using her legs, she turned him over and she lay on top of him. His rough hands rested on her sides, gently moving her to grind on him. Laying completely on him, she kissed him harder. His hands gripping her ass tightly. She nipped at his lower lip before moving to his jaw and making her way down his warm body.

 

Sam smiled up at him when his breath hitched just from her tongue flicking over his nipple. Moving down his body. Her lips and tongue tasting him. Arousing him further. With slightly shaking fingers, she undid his belt, the button and zip on his trousers. “Shit Sam!”

 

Her hand pressed over the lump on the front of his trousers. Rubbing slowly.

 

“You are a tease!” He growled as she crawled back up to him. Quickly, he changed their position. Lying on top of her this time. Their movements became quicker. She pushed his trousers further over his hips. Zak did the rest himself. “My turn.” He pulled her trousers down slowly, torturing her as his fingers brushed over her flushed skin. Throwing her trousers away, he did not lie on top of her, he lay between her legs and went to press his lips on her thighs when she pushed him away and snapped her legs shut.

 

“Not that. Please.” She bit her lip. “Bad experience.”

 

“All right.” He moved back up her and kissed her gently. “We can stop.”

 

She laughed and pulled him on top of her. Her arms wrapped around him. Heat radiated from him. He felt good to her touch. “I did not want you doing that. It didn't mean stop I wanted you to stop altogether.” All he could do was laugh but was only stopped by her kissing him.

 

* * *

 

When Sam awoke in the morning, she was very disorientated. She had no idea where she was. But movement from behind her and the warm arm over her stomach reminded her. She had her back to him but she remembered everything. From somewhere in the room, she could hear a phone buzzing. Unsure whether it was her phone or Zak's. Carefully she lifted his arm off her and climbed out of bed.

 

She found her clothes and silently dressed. Finally finding her phone. “Shit!” She swore a little too loudly. Four missed calls from her boss. It was nearly half 9. “Fuck!” Louder as she tried to finish dressing. Nearly falling over in the porcess.

 

“Wha…?” Zak groggily woke up and sat bolt right. Rubbing his eyes to rid the sleep from his eyes. “What's up?”

 

“I'm over an hour late for work.” Sitting on the edge of the bed and putting her shoes on. “Fuck!”

 

“Hey. Stop.” He climbed over the bed and held her still. “Call your boss. Say you are with us. Working on research with us. That was the plan for today, right?”

 

Sam nodded slowly and stopped putting her shoes on. “Yeah. Okay. Fuck. I have never overslept before.” Unlocking her phone to get the number of her boss. “Fucking stupid.”

 

“Hey. Stop it. It's my fault. I asked you to stay.” He sat next to her, with the sheet over his waist. “It's my fault. I will explain if you want me to.”

 

“No. God no. They will guess what we've been up to.” Laughing nervously. “Not that I didn't enjoy it. I did. Very much.” Turning to face them. “I've not had the best history with men and the girls make fun of me when I do meet someone.” She bit her lip and nudged him. “Not that I meet many men at random.”

 

He reached over and held her hand. “Call your boss and then I will treat you to breakfast.”

 

With a gentle squeeze back. “Thank you.” Bringing the phone to her ear once she had pulled her hand away from his. “Hey. Yeah. I'm sorry. I met the guys at their hotel and I am going to do some off-site research with them. Got distracted and forgot to tell you.”

 

Zak was quickly dressing into his boxers and a t-shirt but listening to her conversation. He picked up his own phone and sent a quick text to Aaron. Making sure he didn't come knocking now. He looked up when she went silent. “How did it go?”

 

“All good.” She stood up. “I am going to go back to my place to shower and change. Half an hour for breakfast? If the offer is still open?”

 

“Of course.” Stepping to be in front of her. “Can I make it clear? I don't sleep with women I have just met. I don't make a habit of it.”

 

“Me neither. I don't sleep with women I have just met.” Grinning at him before laughing in delight at his shocked expression. “Joke. I only like men.” Resting her hands on his shoulders. “But I don't make a habit of it either.”

 

He pulled her closer by placing his hands on her waist. “I am glad to hear it. You can shower here if you like. I am happy to help.” He smirked down at her and pulling her closer. Her smile and her teeth nipping her lower lip was enough of an answer for him. Lifting her up and carrying her into his en-suite bathroom. Causing her to erupt into laughter.

* * *

 

 


	6. Investigation I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the investigation begin

Sam stood in the middle of her living room making sure she was ready for the night. Dressed in her warmest clothes, boots and warm coat. She had spent two days with the Ghost Adventures team showing them the research that had been conducted on the castle. Most of the research was her own. Zak had told her to wear layers, ready for a long and cold night. They were all going for one big meal in the boys' hotel before leaving for the castle. “You are crazy for doing this,” said Cheryl from the kitchen.

 

“I know.” Picking up her bag. “I'm doing the whole bloody night.”

 

Cheryl laughed as she filled a Thermos with hot tea for Sam. “You haven't spent a night here since they arrived.”

 

“Shut up.” Sam laughed as she zipped up her coat. “Right, I'm off. We are having food first.”

 

“Are you staying the night when you finish?” Handing Sam the Thermos with a sly grin.

 

“Shut up.” Blushing furiously.

 

Cheryl watched her friend as Sam placed the Thermos in the bag. “Sam, I don't want you getting hurt.” She started. “They leave on the weekend. The two of you are getting too attached. It's going to hurt you both when he leaves.”

 

“I know.” Sam sighed and sat on one of the high stools that stood in the kitchen. “I don't want to think about it.”

 

Cheryl leant on the counter, watching her room mate. “Would you do long distance?”

 

“I don't know.” She scratched her head. “I don't know. Cheryl, he is the only guy I have told about Dominic. It felt right to tell him. I have never told anyone what happened to me that night except you. I was too scared to tell Liam and Ben.”

 

“I know, honey.” She reached over and held Sam's hand. “You never know, it might be the best thing you ever did. To be fair, he is hot!” The two of them laughed loudly. “Now, get lost. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun.”

 

* * *

 

The last meal was quiet. Aaron told Sam that Zak liked to think things over before an investigation. But he always wanted the team there. She sat next to Zak. They spoke quietly but spoke very little. When it was time to go, he pulled her aside. “Be safe in there.” Cupping her cheeks before kissing her softly on the lips. “Are you all right helping Jay and Billy until we need you?”

 

“Yeah. He said he will show me the ropes.” Her hands on his waist. “Tomorrow, can we talk about us?” Cheryl's words still hanging on her.

 

He nodded and kissed her again. “We will. It's all I can think about.”

 

“Oi! You two, are you coming?” Aaron shouted from the doorway.

 

“Come on.” He took her hand and they walked out together.

 

* * *

 

“We are here at Pembroke Castle in Wales. Ready to be locked down for the night. We will be exploring the entire castle for the entire night. Around the perimeter we have security to avoid any outside contamination from the public. We will be investigating the chapel, dungeon tower, the 75 foot keep and finally the creepy Wogan's cavern. In the cavern we will be joined in our investigation by castle worker, Sam Evans. Who has received a lot of activity in the cavern. She will also be sitting with Jay for the entire investigation. They will be keeping an eye on anything different than usual.” Zak gave his introduction before the lock down was to begin. “Martin, the manager of the castle, will be locking us in and letting us out at dawn.”

 

“Yes sir.” He smiled, holding the keys up.

 

“We shall see you at dawn.” Walking through the gates, fist bumping Martin, who locked the gates after Zak, Nick and Aaron made their way into the castle grounds. “We will begin by walking around the grounds, where dark figures have been seen walking. Moving onto the three main towers: Henry VII tower, dungeon tower and finally the large keep. Halfway through our investigation we will be joined by Sam Evans, who has experienced many things in the castle including being pulled to the floor by an unseen force. She is currently sitting with Jay, watching the monitors for anything different that maybe happening in the castle.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay. So, we have the camera placed in certain parts of the courtyard.” Jay pointed to the monitors. “You know this place better than I do. So if you see anything that you are unsure about, just poke me and point it out.”

 

Sam laughed nervously, “this is so weird. The castle looks eerie from this angle and in the dark.”

 

“It takes some getting used to but it is cool when you find something.” He handed her a pair of headphones. “There is a microphone with each of the cameras. I doubt we will hear anything except the wind.” He laughed as he picked up his notepad. “Are you warm enough?”

 

“I'm fine, Jay. Stop worrying.” Putting the earphones in her ears and focusing on the screens. This was very strange but it was fascinating.

 

Jay pointed to the screen. “There are the guys.” Pointing to their shapes on the night vision. “So basically anything that doesn't look like them, we need to be looking out for.”

 

“Okay.” She nodded and watched as Zak, Nick and Aaron began their investigation. “Where's Billy?”

 

“He's setting up the last camera in the Henry VII tower. He will be down as soon as he is done there.” He smiled as he adjusted the screens and checked all of the wires.

 

“This is so strange.” She chuckled as she listened to Zak, Nick and Aaron conduct their investigation.

 

* * *

 

The trio walked across the silent castle. Heading towards Henry VII tower. “We are using thermal imaging cameras along with our digital recorders.” Zak explained to the camera, walking backwards. “There have been sightings of dark shadows in this area. We are hoping to capture some shadows on our night vision cameras but also on our thermal imaging cameras. We have cameras placed around the castle while we conduct out investigations.” He turned his camera onto their first point of call; Henry VII tower. The three of them quietly walked into the tower. Listening for a moment. Their senses heightened due to the darkness.

 

They moved down the creepy passage into the main tower, where there was a mock up of baby Henry VII with his mother and nurse. “Man,” groaned Aaron. “Those mannequins are creepy as heck.”

 

Nick chuckled. “Just hope they don't move like people.”

 

They got into place and pointed their cameras in the right place. “We will use the cameras and our recorders for now.” Zak explained as he stood near the corridor with Nick in the middle and Aaron near the other door. “Ready?” The other two nod and the investigation begins. “Hey. My name is Zak. This is Nick and Aaron. Come and talk to us.” They stood in silence for a good 3 minutes.

 

“I can hear whispering behind me.” Aaron said, turning to look out of the door, which led to another corridor.

 

“Keep your camera and recorder facing that way.” Zak ordered him. “Who is here with us?” He waited until he was ready to say the next words. Before he could even speak, they could hear clear footsteps coming towards him. “Woah!” He turned to face the dark corridor. “Who is there? Did you hear that?”

 

“Loud and clear.” Nick said as he watched Zak.

 

They stood for a moment. Keeping silent. The footsteps had stopped. They were all stood in silent. The only light came from the small windows in the tower. It was hard to determine evidence with there being contamination from the outside light. They were only listening for sounds here. Nothing more happened. They asked all the right questions. They may have received the answers but not out loud. “Right, let's move on.” Zak informed them as they moved into the chilling corridor. The one that gave them a strange feeling when they had their walk through with Sam earlier.

 

* * *

 

Sam was fascinated as she watched Zak, Nick and Aaron conduct their investigation through the castle. She had been given work to do. She insisted as she did not want to sit around doing nothing. Her eyes were focused on the screen in front of her with a pair of earphones in her ears. Billy and Jay would talk every now and then but the room was generally in silence.

 

There was a faint tapping in the chapel. Which was the next place that the trio were going to investigate. She turned to look at Billy and Jay. “Do you hear that?”

 

Billy nodded. “Is that normal?”

 

“No.” She shook her head. “Only during the rain but it hasn't rained for two weeks. That is rare.” Chuckling softly but going silent when the tapping began again. “There is no rhythm like water would if it was dripping.”

 

“It's getting louder,” said Jay as he listened carefully and stared at the screen. “I'll radio Zak.” Listening the radio. “Hey Zak. There are sounds coming from the chapel. Tapping. Not rhythmic like water.”

 

“Okay. We will go there now.” He spoke through the walkie-talkie.

 

Sam put her hands over her ears to hear better. “I hear voices. Is he nearby?” She looked at the screen and saw they were still in the Henry VII tower. “No. I'm hearing whispering.”

 

Jay returned to the radio. “Hey Zak. Sam is hearing whispering from the chapel now.”

 

“Okay. We will make our way now. Sam, keep listening. Listen for anything clearly.” He spoke through the radio.

 

* * *

 

The chapel seemed to be the place for activity. Voices were heard and so were the taps. Along with constant footsteps. This prompted them to bring out the Spirit Box. In the hope of receiving more than just small sounds. The buzzing of the white noise filled the chapel. “Who is here?” It was Aaron's turn to lead the investigation. “Can you speak for us? We can hear you through this device.”

 

The only sound was from the Spirit Box. Nothing but the static of white noise. “Who used to live here?” Nick asked.

 

“Get out...” A whisper came from it, making the three of them stop.

 

“Well, someone doesn't like us. Who are you? We won't leave!” Zak confronted the voice. Looking at the spirit box. Waiting for another answer.

 

“Out!” The voice was louder. Angrier.

 

“Jeez!” Aaron jumped in fright. “That was a mean voice.”

 

Zak was not holding his camera. He stood to the side with his camera placed in the entrance way, pointing into the chapel. “Can you tell us your name?” Nothing. Just the sound of the white noise echoed off the stone walls. “Why should we go? Tell us!”

 

“Get out!” The voice came through again. “Out!” It was practically screaming at them.

 

“Jeez. This is fantastic.” Aaron exclaimed. “Who are you?”

 

There was a long pause but just as Aaron was about to ask again there came a whisper. So soft, they could barely hear it. “…..”

 

“Say that again.” Zak said loudly.

 

“De...v….il...” The voice spoke brokenly.

 

“What?” All three of them said in unison.

 

“Devil.” The voice was louder and clearer. More aggressive.

 

* * *

 

“Did you see that?” Jay pointed to the screen closer to Billy. “A shadow over Aaron.”

 

“Shall we tell them?” Billy asked.

 

“No.” Jay shook his head. “We can tell them afterwards. Can you hear anything else, Sam?”

 

She had one earphone out to be able to talk to them. “Yes. Every time the boys go silent, there is whispering in the chapel. Not very loud but I can hear words like,” she picked up her notepad and read, “pray. Reading. Soul.” Putting her notepad down. “They are the words I can hear the clearest.” Handing Jay the notepad with all her notes jotted on one page. Her notes were neat to begin with but then it is obvious that she was rushing to write them down as her handwriting became a little messier.

 

“Wow Sam! This is thorough.” He handed her back her notepad.

 

“Hey guys. We are coming back for a quick break.” Zak spoke through the walkie-talkie. “We can review the footage from both rooms when we come back.”

 

* * *

 

They had been given the castle café to take refreshments, which were hot coffee and plenty of snacks. “How you doing?” Zak asked Sam privately.

 

“Good. This is actually really good fun.” She laughed. “It is weird to be here though.”

 

He smiled down at her. “You are doing great. Billy and Jay have said you have fond more research for us if anything else is mentioned.”

 

“Yes.” She smiled. “I've got all my research in the video room ready for anything. I keep it here for work.” They sat alone in the café for a moment, while the other prepared for the next part of the investigation. “Do you find it scary? This job?”

 

Zak picked up his tea and smiled. “Sometimes. But when we get that evidence it is the best feeling in the world.”

 

Sam gave him a large grin. “You love this job, don't you?”

 

“Yes I do.” Looking down at the tea in his hands. “It has its dangers but it is the most enjoyable thing I have ever done.”

 

She frowned. “What dangers?”

 

“Possession. We get followed home by entities.” He shrugged a shoulder as if it were a normal thing.

 

“Can that be dangerous?”

 

“It can but it is part of the job. We have been doing this for so long that we know the dangers.” He downed his tea and placing the cup down. “We best get back.”

 

“Yes.” Sam stood and picked up their cups and quickly washed them. Thinking he would leave without her. But he did not. His hands rested on her hips. “Jesus!” She jumped out of her skin.

 

He laughed. “Sorry. I've been dying to hold onto you tonight.”

 

She closed her eyes when she felt his warm lips on her neck. “Same here.” Tipping her head to the side. Her eyes fluttering to a close. “We have to get back,” whispering as he held her tight against him.

 

“We do,” Zak murmured against her neck. “Two more minutes.” Turning her around to face him. “We can have two more minutes.” Kissing her tenderly. His hands cupping her cheeks. Not wanting to let go. Neither of them did. Her hands on his waist.

 

“We have to go,” her voice a whisper but she could not move away.

 

His eyes were closed and a smile played on his lips. “Yes, we do.” Taking her hand in his, leading her from the café and to the next part of the investigation.

 

* * *

 


	7. Investigation II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of the Investigation of Pembroke Castle

The team reunited in the video room to look at the footage and decide on their next part of the investigation. Jay sat in front of the laptop, which he had recorded the dark figure in the chapel. “We caught something but we wanted to wait until we showed you.” He pressed play on the video. The replay of the dark shadow loomed over Aaron. No distinct features could be seen. It seemed to hover over him and then gradually disappear.

 

“What the hell?” Aaron exclaimed from behind Jay. He had been recording the replay but now his face showed shock.

 

“Play it again,” ordered Zak, who was seated next to Jay and had a look of concern on his face. The footage was played again. “Were there any voices to go with it?”

 

“Yes,” Sam spoke up and reached for her notepad. “I was listening in on the session and I caught a few words.” Handing her notepad to Zak. “Just things like pray, reading, soul. They were repeated quite a lot.”

 

“This is very thorough,” Zak smiled up at her as he handed the notepad back to her.

 

Jay laughed, “that's what we said.”

 

Zak looked at the laptop for a moment. “Right, fresh batteries for everyone. Aaron, I want you to go back into the chapel. See if you can bring out the shadow again. It seemed to have focused on you.” He looked back at Nick, who was getting new equipment and batteries for both him and Zak. “Nick, you and I will go into the dungeon tower. See if we can get any voices of previous prisoners. Jay and Billy, I want you to cover the three of us. Sam, could you cover the Keep camera? You know what to listen out for that isn't pigeons.”

 

“Sure.” She nodded confidently.

 

“We will meet back here in two hours.”

 

* * *

 

The problem with investigating the keep was the pigeons. The group had decided not to investigate inside themselves because of this problem. But they had left a camera pointing upwards in case they caught something in there other than birds.

 

Sam monitored the large keep on her own monitor and listen to any sounds that did not involve pigeons. Which was difficult because any rubble falling could be explained by the movement of the birds. Tiredness was beginning to take over her. She reached for her tea and took a large gulp, despite the hot liquid burning her throat. She needed to remain alert.

 

“You all right?” Billy asked her as she downed her drink.

 

“Yeah. Struggling to stay awake.” Laughing softly as she pulled one headphone out of her ear. “I don't know how you guys do it.”

 

Billy handed her a can of Coca-Cola. “We have the experience. You need the caffeine.”

 

Sam smiled and took it happily. “Thanks.” Opening it as she turned to the screen. Returning her focus back on her work. Sipping at the liquid as she listened.

 

* * *

 

“We are in the dungeon tower.” Zak explained to the camera. “There have been reports of screams, sounds of voices and dark figures in this room. Aaron is in the chapel after the nerve centre caught an image of a dark figure over Aaron.” He and Nick were getting themselves in place. A camera locked down by the doorway, facing into the dungeon tower. They were sitting at opposite ends of the tower with digital recorders on them and in the middle of the floor. They had also placed a paranormal pod in the middle of the floor. “We have placed a pod in the middle of the room and see if any spirits want to communicate through touch.”

 

Nick started, “if there is anyone here, come and touch this device.” Holding his own camera and pointing it towards the device. “This device can help… There we go!” He stopped his sentence when the device lit up. “Thank you very much!”

 

Zak had now turned to the device. “Are you a male? Light up the device if you are.” It did not light up. “Are you female?” It lit up immediately. “Thank you. Were you a prisoner here in Pembroke Castle? Once for yes, twice for no?” The device lit up twice. “Did you work here?” The device lit up once more. “Wow! This is amazing!”

 

* * *

 

On the other hand, Aaron was having less success. He had a spirit box and there was other sound from it except the white noise being emitted from it. “Hello. My name is Aaron. I'm alone in the chapel here.” He sat still for a moment hoping to hear some noises but all he had was the sound of the white noise from the spirit box. “If there is anyone here, you can speak into this box and I can hear you.”

 

Nothing. Silence.

 

“Come on. You showed yourself earlier. Why won't you do it again?” He was trying to provoke the spirits that they had come into contact with earlier. Aaron knew it was not a good idea but he knew that it was the only way to get the evidence that they needed. Aaron had not sat down. He was on edge. Worrying that the shadow was something bad.

 

He sat in silence for a moment. Listening for the voices that Sam had heard earlier. But nothing. There was nothing. “Come on guys! I'm alone here. Talk to me!” He turned to his set up camera. “I'm going to see if some provoking will work.” He stood in the middle of the room with the spirit box in one hand and the digital recorder in his other hand. “Come on! Don't be such cowards. You showed yourself when this room was with three men. Now I am on my own and you will not come out.”

 

That was it. The spirit box came alive.

 

* * *

 

Zak and Nick were still communicating with the woman, who had made herself known. But she was not the only spirit making themselves known. “How many spirits are here?”

 

The light on the device flashed 5 times. “There are five of you. Thank you very much.” Nick said as he stood on the edge of the room, close to the grate, which led to a dungeon room. “That is creepy.” Pointing the camera down where there was a dummy placed there. “I keep expecting him to move.” He gave a nervous laugh before he turned his camera back to the centre of the room. “Who are you? Can you tell us your name?”

 

A whisper came from the room. But it was unintelligible. Just a murmur.

 

“What was that? Did you hear that, Bill?” Zak asked.

 

Billy's voice came through the walkie-talkie. “Yes but not very loudly or clearly.”

 

“Let's try again,” Nick said as he moved from his space. Beginning to pace in the room. “Can you tell us your name?”

 

The whisper was there again. A little louder but not any clearer.

 

“There it is again!” Zak said excitedly. He looked around to try and find the source of the whisper. “Who are you? Tell us your name!” Hoping for a louder response. A clearer response. But the room remained silent. From this moment on, the room remained silent. They waited 15 minutes. “Nothing. Let's go back. Leave an X camera here.”

 

* * *

 

Sam had not been paying attention to what was happen in the dungeon tower. She seemed to be hearing voices in the large keep. They were clear but not very loud. She knew that voices could carry in from the outside but these were not from Zak or Nick or Aaron. These were female voices. Her pen moved along the paper fast. Her skills as a researcher helped her to write familiar notes and quickly.

 

Billy and Jay smiled as she worked. They had never seen anything like it. She was determined to use her skills. Something she had not done in a long time. They could see that. A slight smile played on her lips as she wrote another quick note. Jay reached over and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. “Nick and Zak are on their way back.”

 

“Oh right. How is Aaron doing?” Asking curiously, pulling her earphone out of her ear to hear them properly.

 

“A lot of activity.” Jay pointed to the screen, where Aaron was pacing and asking questions.

 

* * *

 

Aaron was getting very excited at the amount of words were coming through the spirit box. “Thank you! Whoever you are! Thank you!” He paced the small area, as if he were agitated. But his excitement was buzzing through him.

 

“Prayer...” The box was still repeating the same word. “Prayer...”

 

“What prayer? Do you need to pray?” Aaron asked, looking down at the spirit box.

 

* * *

 

From the nerve centre, the others watched Aaron with anticipation. “I've never seen him this excited about spirits,” Nick chuckled as he changed the batteries for the equipment. “How's he doing?”

 

“Activity has slowed down and he is becoming agitated,” Billy said as he kept his eyes focused on the monitor. “I've seen nothing on the monitors.”

 

Zak slipped into a seat next to Sam, who was sipping on her can of coke and watching the screen intently. “How are you doing?”

 

She was silent. Just staring at the screen. “I don't know if I'm just tired but I think I just saw a figure walking. Well, a pair of boots actually.”

 

“Seriously?” He looked at her screen in the hope of seeing what she had just seen. He took control of the computer. “How far back?”

 

“40 seconds ago, I'd say.” Sitting back to let him take control.

 

“Let's go back 2 minutes.”

 

The room was in silence as they all rewatched Sam's footage. She pointed to the screen where she saw the supposed apparition. “Here. I saw the boots by here.” The footage continued and soon enough, there they were. A set of boots, faint, walking across the screen in thin air. “Am I tired or was I right?”

 

Billy smiled at her. “You were right. Your first piece of evidence.” Holding a camera towards her. “Congratulations.”

 

“Well done,” Zak smiled also, reaching over and tapping her hand. “This is good. Nick. Call Aaron back.” He turned to Billy. “It's time for the last part of our lockdown. We will be joined in the cave with our guest, Sam.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready?” Zak spoke softly to her. Nick and Aaron had walked ahead towards the entrance of the cavern.

 

“No.” She laughed as they walked side by side.

 

He looked down at her with a smile. “You will be great. If you need to leave, just say and you can go.”

 

“All right,” Sam smiled up at him. “Am I a target now?”

 

“Yes,” he laughed. “You'll be fine. They usually pick on Aaron anyway. You are more of a trigger object. You seemed to be more affected by the spirits than anyone in the cavern.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He stopped her, standing at the entrance to the cavern. “You'll be fine. If you feel uncomfortable doing, you can stop at any time. But I have a feeling that you will be able to do it.”

 

“Thanks.” Biting her lower lip with nervousness. “Let's get started. I'm looking forward to bed.”

 

He took her by the hand and pulled her down into the cavern. “The quicker we do this, the quicker we can all go to bed.” They walked down into the dark and eerie cavern, where Nick and Aaron were getting ready. “Right, rolling?”

 

Each of the men had their cameras ready. “Rolling,” said Aaron as he stood close to the railings of the cavern, which looked out onto the river.

 

“We are going to be giving Sam a digital recorder and Nick will be filming her at all times. From eye witness accounts and Sam's personal encounters, she is to be used as our trigger object. Sorry.” Turning to her with a small smile.

 

“It's all right,” Sam said, taking the digital recorder from Zak.

 

They all fell silent for a moment. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle movement of the water splashing against the riverbank. Zak began after a few moments, “we are here with Sam. You know her.” He gestured towards Sam, who was standing very still. The recorder still in her hand. “You have been in contact with her. In her hand is a device in which we can hear you.”

 

Silence.

 

“Walking. Walking. Walking.” Zak said as he moved around the cavern. “Walking. Walking.”

 

Sam felt a brush of ice cold air on her neck. She reached up and touched her neck. “I felt something cold on my neck. Like a breath.”

 

Each of the men turned to her. Cameras focusing on her. “Right, stay still. We will continue to conduct the investigation around you.” Zak spoke softly. “Who is here?”

 

No voice or sounds could be heard.

 

But the cold blow on her neck returned. “It happened again.” She brought her hand to her neck, rubbing it again.

 

“Keep still,” Zak ordered her, standing away from her. “Step back from her.” Each of them stood against the walls of the cavern with Sam stood in the middle. “Keep all cameras on Sam.”

 

Nick was the next to speak. “Sam, speak to them.”

 

Sam bit her lower lip as she brought herself to speak. “It's Sam. I know, you know that I am always here. But today I need you to show yourselves.” She had never felt so brave to speak out in the cavern. Usually, she was saying her usual speech but this was different. Her confidence had grown. “Last week, you pulled me by the hair to the ground. I'm not a physically strong woman but that was a lot of strength you used to get me to the floor.”

 

“Keep going. There's a spike.” At Aaron's feet sat an EMF detector which moved slightly. “Keep going, Sam.”

 

“Pull me to the ground,” said Sam suddenly. “Do it again. Show these new visitors how you like to play with my hair.” Her eyes tried to adjust to the dark but she could only just about make out the outline of Zak, who stood in front of her. “Come on.” She muttered to herself. She wanted this to happen so much. “Come on. Show these guys what you are capable of. I know you can do it. You do it often to me.”

 

Zak smiled. “It's all right. They will. Walk around if you want to. Actually, when you were pulled down you were doing your job. Give your usual speech. That might work.”

 

“Okay.” She nodded and walked around slightly. Not going far from the middle. “This is the cavern. It is… um… the only natural… No….” She was nervous. “The castle.” She took a deep breath. Why was she forgetting her usual speech? A speech she has said a hundred times a year.

 

“Take your time,” Nick said softly.

 

Sam closed her eyes and took one last deep breath. Imagining that she was working. Imagining that the guys were customers. “This is Wogan Cavern. There is no real reason as to what it was used for when the castle was bustling. The castle is the only castle in Britain to be built on a natural cavern.” She was babbling now. Nothing was in the right order. “This cavern was possibly used for storage rather than a dungeon.”

 

“Keep going,” encouraged Nick.

 

“The cavern's name is Wogan and no one actually knows why. But the closest reason is the Welsh word for cave is 'Ogaf'.” She prattled on about the history. Trying her best to remember everything that she would say if she were working. Just as she was about to speak, there was a tug on her hair. Not a gentle one. A sharp tug. “Ow!”

 

“Got that!” Aaron said excitedly.

 

Zak was in front of her. “Are you okay?”

 

“That hurt!” She groaned. Rubbing her head. “Not as bad as last week but fuck that hurt!”

 

He laughed and took the recorder from her. “Well done. Let's call it a night.”

 

“Yeah!” She laughed, still rubbing her head where it hurt to be pulled. “The caffeine is starting to disappear from my system.”

 

* * *

 

They were released from the castle and returned to the hotel. Originally Sam was going to go home but Zak persuaded her to stay with him at the hotel. “Come on.” He guided her up the stairs to his room. The cars had been left packed and everyone went to bed. “Get into bed.”

 

“Dirty.” She quipped. Laughing softly when they walked in.

 

“Just get undressed and get into bed.”

 

“Dirty.” She said sleepily, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

He laughed and stripped to his boxers. “Come on. You need to sleep.”

 

Sam stood on unsteady feet and proceeded to undress. “How do you do this?” She chuckled as she undressed to her underwear. “T-shirt?” Holding her hand out for his worn t-shirt. “I'm not going to bed in just my underwear.”

 

“It's a good view for me.” He handed her a t-shirt. “Come on. Day off tomorrow for you.”

 

“It is tomorrow.” She climbed into the bed. “I'm off until Tuesday now.”

 

Zak gave her a smile as she fell asleep. Her head was barely on the pillow and she was asleep. “Goodnight.” He turned the light off and slid in with her. He was happy.

* * *

 

 


	8. An Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak extends an offer to Sam

 

Thank god for blackouts. But Sam slept through the day. The exhaustion had overcome her. Zak had curled himself around her. Holding her as they slept the day away. Relishing in the comfort of sleep.

 

She awoke naturally. As if she had slept her normal sleep pattern and not had to get up for work that morning. This was blissful. Even though it was strange to be waking up with someone's arms around her but it felt right. She struggled to pull herself away from his tight embrace to climb out of bed. “Stay in bed,” mumbling against her neck.

 

“I need the bathroom,” laughing quietly, trying to pull away again. “Zak...” She whined. “Please...”

 

“Come back quick.” He kissed her neck before allowing her to leave. Watching her as she disappeared into the en-suite bathroom. Enjoying the sight of her in his shirt especially with her bare legs on show.

 

“What is the plan for you boys today?” She called from the bathroom.

 

He scoffed, “are you talking to me while on the toilet?”

 

“No!” Sticking her head out. “Just sorting myself out.” Disappearing back into the bathroom.

 

“No plan today. But you did promise us a trip to that Island.” Stretching as he sat up.

 

“Oh yeah. Forgot about that.” Returning into the bedroom. “I can get that sorted for you guys.”

 

He smiled when she sat in front of him. “Good. As long as you only wear that t-shirt.”

 

Sam laughed loudly. “I'd get arrested for indecent exposure.”

 

“It's a price I'm willing to pay.” Leaning forward and kissing her softly.

 

She smiled against his lips. Again. This felt right. It was a shame it would end soon. “We would have to leave soon. The last boat that leaves the island is at 5pm.”

 

“Oh right. We can go tomorrow. We are staying until Sunday.” Pulling her closer to him until she was sitting in his lap. “We need to sleep a little more.”

 

“I'm not tired.” Smirking slightly as he pulled her tight against him. “Not tired at all.” She dipped her head and kissed him.

 

A kiss, he welcomed gladly. “I can help you with that.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, good morning you two.” Aaron smiled when Zak and Sam arrived in the bar early afternoon. “We were wondering if you would ever emerge.” Winking at Sam, who was exceedingly embarrassed. “Sorry Sam.”

 

Zak punched him in the arm. “That's for embarrassing our hostess.”

 

“What's the plan for the day?” Billy asked when they seated themselves at the table.

 

“Well I did suggest Caldy Island but the last boat is at 5pm. We can go tomorrow. But I'll try and think of somewhere else to go later. Zak mentioned that you were going to go through some footage.” Putting her bag on the floor as she sat next to Aaron.

 

Nick hummed as he chewed on his sandwich. “Yep.” Mumbling through the mouthful of food.

 

“Attractive.” Zak scoffed, taking his seat next to Sam. “Yes we are. You can join us.”

 

“Yeah. Be cool to have an amateur eye on the screens.” Aaron suggested with a smile.

 

She shook her head. “I'm going to go home and let Cheryl know that I've survived.” She stood up, reaching for a sandwich. “I'll plan an evening for you guys.”

 

Zak stood up with her, walking out with her. “We can talk tonight. I've got to call the producers to let them know how it went.”

 

Sam nodded. She knew what that talk meant. She didn't mind. Really she didn't. Did she? They had only known each other a few days and in those few days they had had sex twice and spent most nights together. “Sure. I've got an idea for this evening.”

 

“Hey. Don't worry. We'll talk about it all.” They were stood outside the hotel. “I promise.” Kissing her softly. “Come by around 6?” Kissing her once more.

 

“6:30. I'm going to go and see my Mum for an hour. Ish.” She smiled, stepping away from him, moving up the street slowly. “See you later.”

 

* * *

 

“Well…..?” Cheryl prodded when she got in from work at 4.

 

“It was good. Really good.” She smiled, pouring them both a cup of tea. “A little tired.”

 

Cheryl raised her eyebrows as she watched Sam stir the tea. “Everything all right?”

 

She sat on the large chair, which sat in the corner of their living room. “We're going to talk tonight. About us.”

 

“Oh!” Holding her drink in her hands as she pulled her feet up on the sofa. “Are you all right?”

 

Sam gave a small smile. “I think so. The way he said it. It made me feel like it is going to be a good talk. I don't know. It's too soon. We've only known each other a few days.” She bit her lower lip nervously before she carried on talking. “I… I feel like I want it to work out.”

 

“Really? You've never felt like this with a guy. Are you ill?”

 

Sam laughed loudly. “I think so. I really like him but the distance may ruin it for us.”

 

“That's normal.” Cheryl reassured her and downing the rest of her tea. “So… How was the sex?”

 

Sam laughed even louder. “Oh shut up, Cheryl!”

 

“Come on!” She said eagerly. “I want to know!”

 

“All right. It was great.”

 

“Just great?”

 

“I'm not going into details!” Drinking the rest of her tea. “I'm off to Mum's.”

 

* * *

 

Sam drove to her mother's house not long after Cheryl came home. But her nerves were getting the best of her. She hoped that Dominic was not at her mother's house. He probably wasn't but she did not want to run the risk of meeting him alone. Last time, she had the protection of her best friend and five men. Now, she was alone.

 

She pulled up outside and spotted Dominic walking away from the house very quickly. Thank god he was walking away from her. It had been a long time since they had spoken. But Sam was terrified to even look at him. A long time ago, she loved him. But now, she could not bare to look at him as the horrible memories from before would resurface.

 

She waited for him to disappear from sight. Not risking him seeing her at all.

 

* * *

 

“It's good to see you, Sam.” Luke, her stepfather, smiled as he handed her a cup of tea. “You may only live in Pembroke but I swear we only see you once a month.”

 

Sam laughed, “I know. I'm sorry. Work has been crazy for a while. Lots of big events coming up.”

 

“We heard. Ghost Adventures this week?” Her mother sat next to her with her own cup of coffee. “I love that show. Love that Aaron.”

 

“I'll tell him.” She laughed again. “I'm meeting them again later.” She looked down at the steaming cup of tea in her hands. “I've seen Dominic.”

 

Luke looked away embarrassed. “I was going to tell you but I didn't want you to feel afraid. He's only just left here. Kicked him out. Nearly literally.”

 

“I saw him the other day. I was having dinner and he was there. Thank god I had protectors.” She smiled sadly. “I think they were going to kill him and they had no idea why.”

 

“That's nice of them,” said her mother. She reached over and held Sam's hand. “You stay safe. Any sign of trouble from him, call the police and then us. You remember what the solicitor said. Your safety comes first.”

 

“We mean it. I even say that as his dad. You are important too.” He smiled at her when she looked up at him as he spoke. “You are a daughter to me. I will protect you in any way that I can.”

 

“Thanks Luke.” Smiling a little more but she still felt fear in her. “I have to go. Taking the Ghost Adventure guys out for the evening. They only have a few more days here. They want to go to Caldey Island tomorrow. So I'm taking them out for the day.” Pulling herself to her feet.

 

“I'll walk you out,” her mother said, standing with her daughter.

 

They stood by Sam's car; a second hand Ford KA. “Mum, I can't come to Tenby any more if he is here. I'm scared. It's been years since he was here and now he's back. I'm afraid to even be standing here.” Looking up and down the street, half expecting him to be walking towards them.

 

Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter, who was trembling. “Hey… Hey… He will never get to you again. Luke and I will make sure of it. When he was here, just before you, Luke cut him off. He will never see him again. He will never come back here. Luke has threatened to kill him if he does. Don't worry. We are here to protect you.” Rubbing Sam's back in soothing and gentle circles. “I promise. Now, go home. Get drunk with that crazy room mate of yours. Have fun. You're young, Sam. Live your life in the present. Not the past.”

 

“Thanks Mum. No drinking tonight. Cheryl has work in the morning.” Unlocking the car. “I'm meeting the Ghost Adventure guys now. I'll tell Aaron about your crush on him.” Smirking at her mother.

 

“Don't you dare!” She laughed and hugged her again. “Take care of yourself.” Kissing her cheek. “I mean it.”

 

* * *

 

She half expected Dominic to be standing outside her home. Waiting to torture her by being there. But it wasn't him. It was Zak. She could not help but smile as he walked towards her as she parked the car. “This is a nice surprise.” Climbing out of the car to him, where he greeted her with an enthusiastic kiss. “Well, hello to you too.”

 

“Can we go somewhere? The guys are packing up and going to sleep for a while. I'm too wired to sleep.”

 

“Sure. Let me grab a coat and my purse from my place and we can go. Have you eaten yet?” Walking towards her front door.

 

“Not yet.” Following her to the door.

 

“Come in. I won't be long.” Unlocking the door and allowing him inside. “Excuse any mess. It's not mine.”

 

He laughed as he followed her up the stairs into her home. “I don't believe that.”

 

“Hey! I'm not messy!” She smiled over her shoulder at him as they walked up the stairs to her home.

 

“Nice place.” Walking to see it was relatively tidy except for in front of the television where Cheryl was sitting on the floor with a load of marking. “Hey Cheryl.”

 

“Well hello there.” Looking up from her marking. “Excuse the mess. Near the end of term. Need to get this all marked soon.” Rolling her eyes and looking back down at her marking. “The joys of being a teacher(!).”

 

“Good luck.” He laughed, watching Sam dig around in the kitchen. “Are you all right?” Noticing Sam looking flustered as she rifled through the kitchen drawers.

 

“Got it!” She smiled putting her purse in her bag. “Left my purse in here. Stops Cheryl stealing my chewing gums.”

 

“Hey!” She protested from her spot. “I didn't know you had any!”

 

“That's why I hid my purse,” laughed Sam. “Come on before she attacks me for my purse.”

 

“Okay.” Zak smiled. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah. See you later, Cheryl!”

 

* * *

 

“Everything all right?” He asked when they got into her car.

 

Sam shook her head. “No. I saw Dominic when I went to see my Mum. But thankfully, he didn't see me.”

 

“Are you all right?” He could see her hands trembling. “Do you want me to drive?”

 

She shook her head once more. “No. I'm all right.” She took a deep breath to calm herself. “I just need to get out of town.” Starting the engine of the car. “I have an idea. I'm sorry. I don't usually act like this. I'm calm and collected but seeing that bastard has put me on edge.”

 

He reached over and held her hand. “Hey. It's all right now. I'll watch out for you.”

 

She bit her tongue. She wanted to say that they were leaving in a few days. “Thank you. There's you and there's Cheryl as my personal bodyguards.” Laughing as she drove. “Right, you need to be spoilt.”

 

“Me? You need to be spoilt!” He gave her hand a squeeze. “You've done a lot. The research, the tour and looking after us. Plus that bastard being a dick to you. Dinner is on me.”

 

“Fine.” She smiled. “I was going to make you pay for petrol. Dinner will do.”

 

* * *

 

Sam insisted that they have chips from a British chip shop. Saying that Zak had to try them. It was a right of passage, she had said to him. She drove out of town towards the coast. He kept making her laugh. Distracting her from her earlier freak out over her stepbrother. “Our fries will be cold.”

 

“Chips!” She corrected him as they reached the beach 15 minutes later. “You are in Wales. We say chips here.”

 

“Aw man! I'm going to be very confused!” He laughed as she stopped the car. “Woooh! This is cool! Sand dunes?”

 

“Yes.” She smiled. “This is my favourite beach.”

 

“What's it called?” Passing her her bag of chips.

 

“Freshwater West. The entire length of the beach is flanked with sand dunes. They actually filmed Harry Potter here.”

 

“Really? Which one?”

 

“The last one. Where Dobby dies, this is that beach.” She laughed, opening her food. “Thanks for dinner.”

 

“No problem.” The two of them ate and talked. They learnt more about each other. Their likes and dislikes. Favourite foods.

 

“Come on. Let's walk on the beach.”

 

Zak nodded and followed her to the long stretch of sand. With the cold evening wind, he wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled her to his side. “I spoke to my producers about you today.”

 

“What for?”

 

“To offer you a job.”

 

She stopped in her tracks. “What?” Turning to him, her eyes wide with shock. “Are you serious?”

 

He laughed and encouraged her to move. “I am serious. We need a new researcher. One who can come travelling with us. You are a fantastic researcher. You get on with all of us. You seem confident enough to take part in investigations. So, what do you think?”

 

“Seriously?” She was still in disbelief. She was being offered a job where she could put her research skills to good use and be able to travel. To be paid to travel. It was perfect but it was fast. She had only met them a few days ago and now she was being offered a job.

 

“Sam, I'm not kidding. You would be perfect for the job. Even if we hadn't had sex, I would have suggested you for the job to the producers anyway. I mean it. You would be great.” He took his arm from around her shoulder and held her hand. “Listen, I don't need an answer straight away. I'll, obviously, give you time to think. The producers would like to meet you over Skype to talk things through with you. Just letting you know what it entails to work with us. But only when you have decided. All right?”

 

“Wow!” She held his hand tightly. “That is a lot of information to process.” She bit her lower lip nervously. “Can you give me time to think about it?”

 

Zak smiled and nodded. “Sure. Don't rush it.” Putting his arm around her again, pulling her close. “Now, any history about this beach?” She laughed loudly and began talking about the beach.

 

* * *

 

“He offered you a job?!” Cheryl exclaimed.

 

Sam had come home for clean clothes and her own pyjamas. “Yes. As a researcher.” Packing a small bag for herself. “It's crazy.”

 

Cheryl sat on Sam's bed. “It's fantastic! It's what you always wanted to do.”

 

“I know!” Packing her pyjamas into a backpack. “But it means moving to America.”

 

“So?”

 

“It's just too fast.”

 

“Oh Sam!” Cheryl grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed. “Now you listen to me. You are being offered a fantastic job with a hot guy as your boss. You will be using your degree to its full advantage. Take it, Sam! Live your life. Don't be stuck in that castle for the rest of your life.”

 

Sam bit her lower lip as she thought about it. “I'm going to sleep on it tonight and possibly decide tomorrow.” She stood up. “We're going to Caldy Island tomorrow if you want to join us.”

 

“Too much marking to do.” She smiled. “Enjoy it. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe.” Winking at her best friend.

 

* * *

 


	9. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes her decision to Zak's job offer.

Sam barely slept as she thought about Zak's offer. It was a once in a lifetime thing. She would be doing everything that she ever wanted to do as a career: travel and research. That was being offered to her and she was having second thoughts. She was safe and comfortable where she was. But that was her problem, she was too comfortable. She needed to make decisions that will scare her but also change her.

 

* * *

 

“So you are making us go on a boat?” Nick raised an eyebrow as they approached the jetty.

 

“Yes. It's the only way to get to the Island unless you want to swim.” Sam smiled as she handed over their tickets.

 

“The sea is calm, Nick. You'll be fine.” Zak reassured him as they all walked up the jetty and onto the boat. “He has bad experiences with boats. Are you all right?” He asked as he sat next to Sam, who was very quiet.

 

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

 

He put his arm around her. He knew exactly what she was thinking. “Take your time.” Kissing the side of her head.

 

“I do have a surprise for you guys. This doesn't take us straight to the Island. We are going to go around the Island first. So Aaron, get your camera out. You'll enjoy what you may see.”

 

“What?” Pulling out his hand held camera and switching it on.

 

“We are going around the Island first and then will be able to stop on the Island.” She smiled as the boat began to move from the jetty. “You will see a lot of wildlife.”

 

As they approached the Island, the guys got excited at the sight of some puffins on the top of the cliffs. “Sorry to burst your bubbles but they are fake. They have been put there to try and reintroduce puffins to the Island.” The captain of the boat explained to them. “Once we move around the other side of the Island, we may get to see some of the seals.”

 

“Seals?” Aaron's eyes bulged with excitement. “Really? You are the best Sam!”

 

“No problem, Aaron.” She smiled, leaning against Zak more.

 

* * *

 

The whole day was spent on the Island, just exploring. The boys were allowed inside the monastery, which Sam didn't mind. It was funny seeing them exploring and not worrying about their investigation. Outside the monastery was a small café, where they sat to eat and drink coffee. It was getting hard as they were leaving the next day.

 

“I'll take it.” She whispered to him. They were all sat outside on the grass, enjoying the sun. Even though it wasn't very warm but it was nice to be in the sun.

 

“What?” He looked down at her, his arm tightening around her.

“I'll take the job.” She smiled broadly.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Sam nodded slowly, her smile never faltering. “Yes. I was awake most of the night thinking about it. It's right.”

 

“What is?”

 

“To move on from here. To do what I've always wanted to do.” Smiling up at him. “I want the job.”

 

He kissed her hard on the lips. Holding her close. “Good.”

 

“Oi you two! Get a room!” Aaron shouted at them as he came back from the bin. “Is it good news?”

 

Sam nodded. “Yeah. Looks like you lot are stuck with me.”

 

“Hooray!” They cheered.

 

“Welcome to the team!” Nick hugged her. “He was hoping you would say yes.” He whispered to her. “We all did.”

 

She smiled as he pulled away. “Thank you. I'm nervous though. To leave here and leave my life behind.”

 

“We will look after you.” Aaron wrapped his arm around her. “Welcome to the team.”

 

* * *

 

When they returned to the hotel, Zak had set up a Skype call with the producers for Sam to have an informal interview with them. This made Sam extremely nervous. She had not been interviewed since she got her job at the castle two years ago. She had been nervous then. Even more so now.

 

“Do you have any experience as a researcher?” One of the producers asked her. He was a tall looking man with dark hair and thick rimmed glasses.

 

“I do. I am currently the castle researcher for Pembroke Castle. I read old documents and take part in any digs that take place here. I was an assistant researcher whilst at University for my British History professor. I helped to begin the research of Richard III's remains.” She was proud of this fact. She was only at the beginning of the research but she felt she played her part.

 

“That is impressive,” said the woman, who was sitting with the other producer. “Why did you not continue with the research?”

 

“Money issues. It is expensive to live in Leicester.” She gave a small smile. She was unhappy that she had to admit to the money problem. But she was a student, so money was tight. “But being back here has helped me build my confidence and expand my research skills.”

 

“Where do prefer to get your information from?”

 

“It depends on when I am researching. If it is in the day, I go to the local library. At night, it is the good old internet.” She smiled as they seem to jot down notes. “I prefer the library as there is a lot more information there that it more reliable than the internet.”

 

They were nodding in agreement. “Well, I think we have everything. Zak was right. You are perfect for the job.”

 

“Thank you very much,” smiled Sam. She had not stopped smiling since she decided to take the job. “What do I need to do now?”

 

“It may take at least 2 months to get you over here. We will get the ball rolling with your work visa. We can send information on apartments for you. The boys are based in Las Vegas, is that all right with you?”

 

Sam nodded vigorously. “Yes. That is fine. As long as I can afford it.” She always worried about money.

 

“Don't worry. It will be. Would you like to rent or buy?”

 

“Rent please.”

 

“Sure. We will send you over a variety of choices and you can decide.” The woman said as she jotted down notes. “We have your email. If we have any other questions, we will email you.” Nodding as she wrote down more notes. “Do you have any questions for us?”

 

“No. Not that I can think of.” Sam smiled broadly. “I will let you know if I do.”

 

“All right.” The man grinned widely. “We will be in touch soon. Welcome to the team, Samantha.”

 

“Thank you.” The Skype call ended. She closed the laptop and smiled at Zak, who had been waiting for her to finish. “Well, that's it. I am officially working for you.”

 

“With me.” He emphasised, tapping the space on his bed next to him. “Come here.”

 

Sam didn't need asking twice, she moved from the desk and lay next to him. “All right. Working with you.”

 

Zak shifted to lay next to her, pulling her closer to him. “We have two more locations to investigate in America. We will go on a break and once that is over you will, hopefully, be with us.”

 

“I can do some research for you from here.” She suggested. “Get used to being a researcher again.”

 

“Hmmm… That would be good if we hadn't done our research already.” Laughing softly. “Sorry.”

 

Sam sat up and looked down at him. “How dare you?” She laughed and bent down and kissed him. “I figured that. I can do a little. I may find something that you haven't found.”

 

“You are that good?” Pulling her on top of him.

 

“Oh! I'm very good.” She laughed. “Come on. The others want to spend their last evening together.”

 

“Bossy!” He sat up with her in his arms. “I know but this is more entertaining.” Kissing her hotly. Distracting her from leaving the room. It worked. His hands pushed under her t-shirt and eased it off her body. His breath hitching in his throat when she removed her bra carefully and slowly. Teasing him. “God!” He laughed, pulling her tight against him. “You are so beautiful.”

 

She smiled down at him, pulling at his own shirt. Eventually pulling it off him. “You are hot.” Copying his American accent as best as she could.

 

He pulled her over to lie on top of her. “That was bad.” Kissing her deeply. “But hot.”

 

* * *

 

It was time for them to leave. Sam's heart was breaking. Why was it? She barely knew him. But it felt like her whole world was falling apart. Why? She felt like she was a teenage girl on her first love. She kept a brace face as they finished packing their hired car. Aaron was the first to hug her goodbye. “See you in a few weeks,” he said as they pulled apart.

 

Jay stepped forward. “Yeah. See you soon. Can't wait to work with you.”

 

“Me neither, Jay. Safe journey.” Giving him a big smile and moving onto Billy. “Thanks for everything, Billy.” Hugging him tightly. “See you soon.”

 

“See you soon, kid.” Tapping her back.

 

Nick made sure he was next. He knew that Sam and his best friend wanted time together. “Take care, Sam. See you soon.” He finally pulled away from her to allow Zak his time. Even though they had had all night together.

 

Sam smiled as he took slow steps towards her. “So I'll see you in a couple of weeks.”

 

“Now in a minute.” He laughed. He never understood that Welsh saying but he loved saying it to tease her. Placing his hands on her wast, he pulled her close.

 

“Stop it.” Her hands on his shoulders. “It won't be long and I will be there.” Standing on her toes and kissing him firmly on the lips.

 

He sighed when she did. He didn't want to let her go. Pulling her tight against his body. “I need to go.” Mumbling when they parted; arms still around the other.

 

“Piss off then.” Biting her lower lip, forcing herself not to laugh. “The weeks will fly by and I will be in America with you guys.” Pressing her lips to his once more. “Now, go or you will be late.” Pushing his shoulders to urge him away but he held her tight. “Zak! Don't make me get Cheryl.”

 

Zak pulled away slightly. “Fine.” He cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips to her for the last time. Savouring the feel and taste of her. Never had he felt so intoxicated by someone like Sam. “I'll call you when I get home.” Pressing his forehead against hers. “Bye.” Finally pulling away from her. Finally letting her go.

 

“Bye,” whispering when he got into the car. Waving as Billy drove away. Now it was a countdown to moving to America.

 

* * *

 


	10. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Pembrokeshire for Las Vegas. A big step for Sam

Sam had handed in her notice at work and she would finish a week before her flight to America. Her manager was sad to see her go but was glad that she found an excellent job. She helped Cheryl find another room mate. This didn't take long as Cheryl's 20 year old cousin wanted to move out of her family's home. It was three weeks before Sam had to leave and she still hadn't told her mother. “You have to tell her!” Cheryl insisted. “She will blame me.”

 

“No, she won't!” Sam laughed as she poured them a glass of wine each. It was Saturday evening and neither of them had work the next day. “I'm going to see her tomorrow.”

 

“Good.” Cheryl smiled up at her friend. “Oh! I'm going to miss you. Don't forget little me when you are off being famous.”

 

Sam shook her head and laughed. Pulling her feet under her on the sofa. “I'm not going to be famous.” Rolling her eyes. “I probably won't be seen on camera.” She paused to take a sip of her wine. “I'm scared.”

 

Her friend frowned at that. “About what?”

 

“Everything. Leaving here, leaving my perfectly secure job for a new one, if I'm not good at my new job. I'm basically leaving here to be with a guy I'd only just met.” She bit her lower lip with nervousness.

 

“Sam! For god's sake!” She put her wine aside and shifted closer to Sam. “Come here.” The two women hugged. “You will be fantastic. I know you will. I'll be lost without you.”

 

Sam laughed loudly as they pulled apart. “I'm always like this. Remember when we were moving in here.”

 

“Oh God yeah! You took forever to spend more than one night!” Cheryl laughed at the memory. “Sam, you will be fine. Don't forget that I am on the other end of an email, Skype call. Anything. Plus now I have a place to stay if I ever come to visit.”

 

“No problem.”

* * *

 

Nerves grew as she drove from Pembroke to Tenby to see her mum. Her step-dad was in work but now was better than never. She had three weeks to go and she had begun packing things to ship to America. Currently she was sleeping on her mattress on the floor as she had packed up her bed frame ready for the move. Her bedroom was filled with boxes. Cheryl was being bossy and telling her to take things like pots and pans for her kitchen.

 

The producers had found her a very nice two bedroom apartment that was in her price range but there was nothing in there. Which was good for Sam as she wanted to decorate her own place. Her landlord had given her permission to decorate as long as it wasn't over the top.

 

But now was the hardest part. She was going to have to tell her mum. Her mum was always so protective of Sam. She became protective from the moment she became a single mother. She wanted the best for her daughter. This was why Sam was nervous to tell her mother that she was moving to America for a new job.

* * *

 

Sam's mum could tell that her daughter had something to say to her but she did not push her. They talked about random things until Sam was ready to tell her. “Mum, I've got a new job.” She burst out when there was a silent moment.

 

“What?”

 

She could tell that her mother was getting angry already. “I know I'm in a good position at the castle but it's not what I want to do. I've been offered a researcher job.”

 

Her mother gritted her teeth. “Where is it?”

 

Sam gave a huge sigh. She knew her mother was about to give her a lecture. “Well, you cannot make me change my mind. I've already accepted the job and I have a place to live.”

 

“Where, Sam?”

 

“America.”

 

“No! No way! Not in a million years!” Shaking her head and putting her cup of tea on the table. “No Sam!”

 

Sam scoffed in annoyance. “I knew you would do this!” She slammed her cup on the table and stood up. “I'm going whether you like it or not. This is a great job for me. Better pay than what I'm getting now. I will actually be using my degree instead of letting it rot away in my brain.”

 

Her mother shook her head still. “No. I forbid it.”

 

This time Sam snorted in derision. “Good luck with that. My ticket is booked. My stuff is packed and ready to be shipped. I'm leaving in three weeks, Mum, whether you like it or not.” She stormed out of the house before her mother said another word to her. Sam was so angry with her mother.

 

At first she was just going to drive back to Pembroke and rant at Cheryl but she needed to clear her head first. She drove out of Tenby and onto the back roads to Freshwater West. She needed to feel the sea air just to calm down. Sam hadn't been to the beach since she came with Zak. Sitting on the pebbles, she watched surfers take to the rough waters and glide across the water effortlessly. She could see why her mother was being so overprotective but Sam wished her mother would be a bit more supportive and confident with Sam's decisions. She had been against Sam taking the job in the castle and moving to Pembroke.

 

Once again, she was defying her mother and actually doing what she wanted.

* * *

 

She had sold her car and was taking the train to London. All her stuff, that were in boxes, had already been shipped and should be at her new place a week after she arrived. It was the first train out of Pembroke and Cheryl was there to see her off. “Did you tell your mum the time?” Cheryl asked as they got out of the car.

 

“Yeah. She said she's not coming.” Sam sighed heavily, taking her suitcase out of the back of the car along with her carry-on bag. “It's all right. I've got you here.” They walked to the station platform. They were the only ones there. “Thanks Cheryl. I'll let you know when I get to London.”

 

The pair of them hugged on the platform just as the train was approaching the station. “You better.” They laughed as they pulled apart. “Take care, old girl.” Helping her to put her suitcase on the train. “If I see your Mum, I'll tell her you got on the train all right.”

 

“Thanks,” sighed Sam. It had been hard the past three weeks without her Mum speaking to her. She tried her best to talk to her but her Mum refused. “I'll call her when I get there.”

 

Cheryl nodded and stepped off the train quickly. “Bye.”

 

* * *

 

Sam was off. She was leaving her old life for a new one. It terrified her but she was excited. The train made its way to Swansea. The producers had paid for everything which included first class from Swansea to London. She just wished she could have spoken to her Mum before but she was being stubborn.

 

She took her seat in first class at Swansea, her phone in her hand. She had to do it. Dialling a number and hoping the person on the other end would answer. “Hello?”

 

“Mum! Don't hang up. Just. Let me speak.” The silence meant that she could carry on. “I didn't want to leave without talking to you. I love you Mum. I really do. But this is for me. It is a fantastic job. It is a lot more money and it is giving me a chance to travel. You know I want to travel. This is my chance. I'll call you when I get to Vegas. I've left my new address with Luke. So. Bye Mum.” She hung up her phone with a heavy sigh.

* * *

 

Her plane landed in Las Vegas on the 20th at 3pm. Zak thought she was arriving on the 24th but she wanted to surprise him. She has emailed Aaron and told him her plan. He thought it was fantastic and even offered to fetch her from the airport, for which she was grateful for. It took her a while to get through security because she was coming into the country for work. It would have been longer if she didn't have a job ready.

 

She may have been exhausted but when she saw Aaron holding a sign with her name on it, she could not help but laugh. “Hello sir. Are you my cab?” She hugged him tightly.

 

“Yes ma'am.” He mirrored her laugh, hugging her tightly. “How was your flight?”

 

“So comfortable. I want to hug the producers for putting me in business class.”

 

Aaron took her suitcase from her. “Actually that was Zak. He told them to put you in business class.”

 

She laughed, “I'll thank him when I see him.”

 

“Yeah you will.” He winked at her.

 

“Dirty!” Sam laughed and nudged him. “Thanks for coming to get me, Aaron. I was going to rent a car.”

 

“No way! Waste of money!” He exclaimed. “Nah! I was happy to get out of the house. Come on. I'll take you to Zak's. He has been driving us mad since you told him the date you were moving here. Well the date he thinks that you are coming.”

* * *

 

“I'm just going to call Zak and say I'm on my way over. He thinks we are having a meeting.” He turned off the highway. He hit a button by the radio and the phone began to ring. “Be quiet. I really want to surprise him.” Sam had to cover her mouth to giggle as the phone rang.

 

“Hey man.” Zak answered. “Are you on your way over?”

 

“Yeah I am. Just running a little late. I've got a friend coming is that all right?”

 

“Yeah sure. What kind of friend?” Zak teased him.

 

Aaron laughed loudly, “a friend who can hear you.”

 

“Oh sorry. How long will you be?”

 

“Twenty minutes. See you then.” Clicking the phone off. “Are you all right?”

 

“Nervous.” Her hands twisting in her lap. “We've been talking and emailing but this is different. Being physically in the same place.” Chuckling nervously before biting her lower lip. “Hey! Thanks for following me on Twitter. You followed me before Zak.”

 

“No problem.” He laughed loudly. “It won't be long and you will have loads of followers. Warning for the trolls. They can be nasty.”

 

“I've had a few. Particularly when Zak followed me.”

 

He nodded. “Yeah they get like that with him.” Turning a corner. “Don't worry. Just ignore them.”

* * *

 

“We're here.” He announced as they pulled up to the house. “Leave your things in the car. I'll drive you to your place later.”

 

“Yeah,” sighing slowly as she got out of the car. Slipping her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

 

He put his arm around her shoulder, leading her to the front doors. “Are you okay with dogs? He has one dog, Gracie. She is lovely but she might be excitable because you are new.”

 

Sam laughed. “I'm fine with dogs.” Her nerves were now tripled. Particularly when Aaron opened the door without knocking.

 

“Hey bro! We're here!” Calling out into the empty foyer as they walked in more. A white dog with black patches bounded up to them both. Barking playfully. “Hey Gracie.” Patting the head of the dog, who moved straight over to Sam. Still barking playfully. Sam knelt down and stroked the excitable dog. “Hey Zak! Come out here. Someone left a package at your gate.”

 

“For God's sake! I've been home all day!” He growled in annoyance and came out of the kitchen. When he caught sight of Sam, he stopped in his tracks. “What? What the hell?” Cautiously stepping forward as Sam stood up straight. “I thought you were coming in a few days?”

 

“I lied.” She laughed, stroking Gracie on the head. “Planned it with the producers. They want me to start work tomorrow. Aaron and I planned this surprise.”

 

“A very good surprise!” He strode over to her and took her in his arms, pressing his lips against hers. Aaron slowly stepped around them and left them alone.

 

* * *

 


	11. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is finally in Las Vegas. Time to see her new place.

**Chapter 11: Moving In**

 

“This is so strange,” said Sam. She and Zak were sitting on his couch with Aaron on a chair. “I never thought this day would come.”

 

Zak held her a little tighter. “I know.”

 

“He hasn't shut up about you coming since you gave us the date of your flight.” Aaron chuckled, scratching Gracie on the head, who was sat next to him. Lounging happily next to him. “Where are the keys for your new place?”

 

“They are in the front of my suitcase. I was posted them last week when I signed the lease. It became more real when I had the keys,” she chuckled. “It will be more real when I go there. Actually, when I start work it will seem more real.”

 

“Can't wait to work with you,” Zak whispered softly and kissed the side of her head. “When do you start?”

 

“Tomorrow. Just general introductions and tour of the offices. I properly start on Monday. So enough time to get rid of jet lag.” Enjoying the comfort of Zak's presence around her. “I really should go to my apartment.”

 

“I'll take you. First, do you want to get food?” He offered to her. “You up for that, Aaron?”

 

“I'm going to go home and paint.” He hauled himself to his feet. “I'll bring your stuff in here.”

 

“Thanks, Aaron.” Sam smiled lazily, just as he left the room. She was beginning to feel the effects of travelling for hours. “To be honest, I could do with some sleep.”

 

“Nope!” Zak insisted. “You need to stay awake until night to get your body clock used to our time zone.”

 

She groaned, “not fair. I want to sleep.”

 

“Come on.” He nudged her and pushed her to her feet. “You need food.” Standing up with her. “Come on. I'll take you out. My treat.”

 

Sam pursed her lips and soon smiled. “That I can agree to.”

 

Zak looked behind him to see if Aaron was back in. “Come here.” His hands on her waist and he pulled her tight against him. “Missed you,” whispering before pressing his lips hard against her own.

 

“Missed you too.” She was able to say when he pulled away. “Please let me sleep!”

 

“No.” Holding her close. “Come and eat. My treat. Then you can sleep.”

 

* * *

 

It was only the two of them. Aaron had to go home and Nick was home with his family. Zak decided to be a tour guide and showed her some of the sights. “I won't take you into main Las Vegas just yet.” He said as he drove into a parking lot. “You up for Mexican?”

 

“Yum! Sounds good to me.” She was a little more awake after Zak made them both some tea before they left his house. Stepping out the car, she felt a little nervous. She remembered some of the tweets she had received after Zak and the others followed her. Many of them were from girls who seemed protective of Zak. What would happen if she met girls like that now when they were both alone?

 

“Are you okay?” He took her by the hand without a care in the world.

 

“Yeah. Just overwhelmed that I am here.” Squeezing his hand a little tighter. “I feel like I should be dreaming.”

 

Zak let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her. Kissing her on the side of her head. “I feel like I'm dreaming.” Pulling her close to him. “Do you know how to get to your apartment?” He held the door open to the restaurant.

 

“Thank you. I have an idea. Not entirely sure.” She smiled at the host, who took them to their table.

 

“Do you have the address with you? I will take you there after food.” Holding her seat out for her.

 

Sam laughed and took her seat. “Such a gentleman.” Winking to him when he took his place opposite her. “That would be nice. I'm nervous about going there.”

 

“Did the producers sort you out?”

 

“Yeah. They sent me a link to the website and it looks really nice. I did some research and found it was a nice neighbourhood.” Picking up the menu and began to look through it. “I just have to wait a week until the rest of my stuff to arrive.”

 

Zak watched her as she talked. She was nervous. She was talking fast and biting her lower lip. “Hey. You'll be fine.” Reaching over and holding her hand. “Anything you need, just ask.” Giving her hand a little squeeze. “Now, you are going to enjoy your first day in America. Tomorrow will be a busy day.”

 

* * *

 

It was getting closer to late evening and Sam was slowly beginning to drop. She was exhausted but Zak insisted she remained awake a little longer until she got to her new home. “Can you stay tonight?” She asked Zak as they walked towards her apartment. “I'm nervous being on my own.”

 

He took her in his arms. “Of course. Let's get you in and settled.” They had been to shopping to buy her bedding as she did not have any until her shipment had arrived.

 

She had her key in her hand, ready to unlock the first door. “Here we go.” Dragging her suitcase along behind her with Zak following with her shopping. “Apartment 6.”

 

A woman, about Sam's age, came out of apartment 2. “Oh hey there.” She smiled broadly. “You're the new one.”

 

“That's right.” Sam smiled. “Apartment 6.” Looking down at her piece of paper, where she had written her new address.

 

“Up the stairs, on your left.” Pointing to the stairs opposite her apartment door. “I'm Angela.”

 

“Sam.” Smiling broadly. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“I've got to run to work but I am home tomorrow evening, I can show you around.” Closing her door and putting her bag further on her shoulder. “But I see you have a bag man.”

 

Sam laughed, “yeah. I found him at the airport. This is Zak. We are going to be working together.” She smiled at Angela. “I'll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Sure.” Angela smiled and rushed out of the door.

 

* * *

 

Unlocking her door, she was expecting a pretty small apartment but did not expect the magnitude of her new home. “Wow! The pictures did not do it justice.” Sam smiled as she put down her suitcase in the hallway and moving further into the sitting room. “This is amazing!”

 

“Glad you like it.” Zak smiled as he put her shopping on her couch. “Took me a while to find it.”

 

“You choose this?” She looked back at him. She had been walking to a door, which led to her bedroom.

 

“I did.” He took her by the hand and showed her around the apartment. “I know you have your own bed coming but the landlord has given you one until yours arrives.” Taking her into her bedroom. “Right, two bedroom apartment. Two bathrooms. Balcony. Kitchen. Downstairs, there is a laundry room.”

 

Sam turned to him and smiled broadly. “I don't deserve this.”

 

“Sam,” he started, taking both her hands in his. “You left your job, your home and your country to work for us. It's the best I can do.” Kissing her softly. “Now,” pulling away from her. “Get changed for bed. You need to sleep.”

 

* * *

 

As she slept in her new home for the first time with Zak by her side. She felt safe. She felt happy. This was the beginning of her new life.

* * *

 


	12. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of Sam's new job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing this story in Season 8/ 2013.

Sam groaned when she heard an alarm go off. “No...” Groaning and turning to put her face into her pillow.

 

“Come on.” A strong arm lay over her back and pulled her close. “First day at work.” His lips touched her neck, pulling her out of her sleep. “I have breakfast and tea for you.”

 

She smiled and pulled herself against him more. “The magic words,” sighing with content. “What time is it?” She groaned as she felt the effects of jet lag hit her more.

 

“7.” He chuckled. “Come on. You've got a busy day ahead.” Pulling away from her in order for her to be able to get out of bed. “Come on, Sam.” Tugging at her new bed covers. “Get up or I will call Aaron to get you up.”

* * *

 

As they got ready for work, Sam began to panic. She had no idea what to wear. Should she be smart or casual? It was times like this that she needed Cheryl with her. She dressed in black jeans, a white shirt with short sleeves and tied her hair back in a high ponytail. She felt casual smart. “What do you think?” She asked Zac, leaving her bathroom.

 

He let out a long whistle. “Wow!” He looked her up and down. “You look hot!”

 

“Well, I was intending on impressing the boss.” She smirked as she packed her bag. She had no idea what to bring with her. “What do I need, Zak?”

 

“I don't know,” laughing softly from the kitchen. Making them both tea in travel cups. “Bring what you think you might need. I have no idea what the producers have in store for you.” Locking the cups securely.

 

Sam looked down at her bag and thought for a moment. “Right, I'll bring my purse obviously.” She proceeded to put her purse in her bag and looked around at her things. “Laptop, passport, papers.” Mumbling as she packed her bag. Zak did not take his eyes off her as she readied herself for the day. Her first day at her new job. “Right, I think I am ready.”

 

He smiled as she stood up straight with her bag on her shoulder. “You will be amazing.” Taking her hands in his.

 

“Thank you. I hope so.” Looking down at her feet. Nervousness was beginning to take over her entire body.

 

Zak sensed it. “Hey.” He released her hands and cupped her cheeks. “You will be fantastic. I know it.” Kissing her gently. “It's why I thought you would be the best for this job. So stop worrying and let's get to work.”

 

* * *

 

Sam was signed in and given her pass. The moment they walked in, the producers were there to greet them both. “We will give you a tour of the offices and show you to your own office. Zak,” looking up at Zak, who was waiting with them. “Aaron and Nick are here. Waiting in the office.”

 

“Thanks. See you later.” He gave Sam a sly wink and left them.

 

Now Sam was even more nervous. Zak was gone. She was alone with people she had only met through Skype. “So? Where first?” Trying to bring her confidence back up.

 

“Let's give you the full tour and then the boring paperwork.” She remembered that this was Daniel, one of the executive producers. “There isn't much to see. Most of the offices are admin and personnel. The guys have their own offices too but they are rarely in them. It will be the same with you.”

 

They walked along a corridor. Sam looked in offices as they went past and they were full of people working. They were smiling, laughing and genuinely enjoying their jobs. “So I will be in my office when we are not out on the field.”

 

“Yes. Mostly. But the guys like to do work from home to catch up on sleep. So you are welcome to do the same. But it would be good for you to come into the office often to meet the rest of the team.” He smiled as they neared the end of the corridor. “This is your office.” Opening the door on their right. “You are the only one in here. It is a little small but I think it will do for you.” He held the door open and allowed her to walk inside. “You have your own computer and phone. You can fill the room with whatever you want.”

 

Sam was speechless. She had never had her own office. This was new and overwhelming. “Thank you.” Biting her lower lip and placing her bag on the couch, which sat against the wall. “I mean it. This is mad but thank you so much.”

 

“I'll let you get settled in.” Leaving her alone in her new office.

 

Moving around her desk, she sat down on the large chair and smiled to herself. She was happy where she was. She didn't think that she would be. This was a new adventure for her. She stared at the blank screen before her. She had no idea what to do next. She just stared. Switching on the computer, she thought that would be a start.

 

* * *

 

She had been halfway through her emails, when a knock came at her door. Looking up she saw a familiar face but someone she had not met in person. “Hello Jeff.” Smiling broadly and getting to her feet.

 

“Hi Sam. Nice to finally meet you in person.” Reaching out to shake her hand. “How was your flight?”

 

“All good. A little turbulence but it was good.” Shaking his hand enthusiastically. “Come in. Take a seat.”

 

“I can't stay long. I'm flying home tonight.” Taking a seat on her couch. “I'll be in contact over email until you get yourself sorted with a cellphone.”

 

Sam laughed softly. “Yes. I have so much to do. Need a bank account, cellphone and internet at home. It's a learning curve for me. I'm too used to living in Britain.”

 

“You'll be fine. Everyone has great confidence in you. You being in the field will be a great help for me. I arrange contacts for Zak and the guys. You can now be the one to meet them and decide whether or not they are credible. It's always a problem. Sometimes they can be telling the truth but sometimes they can be lying to try and get on camera.” He joked ever so slightly. “I am in Las Vegas from time-to-time. So when I am in town, I'll let you know and we can meet up for research. The producers do like to have a meeting every three months, so you will be needed to be in them.”

 

“Cool.” She nodded slowly, writing it down in her notebook. “So what is on the agenda for future episodes?”

 

“We have a few. I've done some of the research but I think you should do some. To get you settled into the role.” He handed her an itinerary. “I've researched the first four locations. You can do the next four. I can do the last three but if you find anything on them, do it. If you think you have something different, don't be afraid to let me and the team know. One of the locations is going to be their 100th episode location. So I will do research with you on that one.”

 

Sam looked down at the list and nodded slowly. She remembered studying the Battle of Perryville when she was in University. “I studied some American history in University. I still have some background on the Battle of Perryville on my hard drive somewhere.”

 

“Awesome. That will be helpful to the guys. The more history they have, the easier it makes their job.” Both of them jotted down notes in their own notebooks. “I think that is all so far. I'll email you if I can think of anything else. Usually I am good at remembering but I know I have to leave soon to get my stuff and catch my flight.” Standing up from her couch.

 

“No problem. You go. I think I have enough to get started.” Standing up with him and following him to the door. “It was nice to finally meet you.”

 

“You too. Good luck with it all. Don't forget if you have any questions just ask.” He shook her hand once more and left her standing in the hallway.

 

Sam knew that she was going to fit right in. Everyone seemed to be so nice. But right now she needed a cup of tea and had to find out where the coffee room was. “Well hello stranger.” A voice came from an office opposite her own.

 

“Hey Nick!” She smiled and walked into his office. “How are you?”

 

He walked around his desk and hugged her. “Good. How are you? How was your flight?”

 

“It was all good. Just getting myself ready. Jeff gave me a list of things to start with but I need a cup of tea. Any chance of showing me where?”

 

“Come with me.” Leading her out of the office and into the next office. “Hey Zak. Give the new girl tea.”

 

Sam laughed when he said that. “Nick! Well, if he does have tea, I can't complain.” Nudging him as he left her and Zak alone. “Well? Do you have tea?”

 

Zak smirked slightly. “It'll cost ya.”

 

“Hmmm… What's the asking price?” Stepping closer to him with a small smile on her lips.

 

“A kiss.”

 

“That, I can give.” Kissing him softly on the lips. “Now, tea. Or you will have a grumpy researcher on your hands.” Kissing him once more. “That deserves a biscuit too. Oh sorry. A cookie.”

 

Zak laughed and pulled her close. “Well, that deserves a biscuit.”

 

Sam rolled her eyes and flopped onto his large, leather couch. “So what are you doing?”

 

“Looking for new locations and deciding whether or not to go back to old locations.” He spoke as he made them both a cup of tea each. “What has Jeff given you to do?”

 

“Four locations to research and I've got to look up my old history notes for another location.” Taking the tea from him as he handed it to her. “I've got Yost Theater and the Ritz Hotel, Pierce Victorian Mansion, the Exorcist house and Alcatraz. But Jeff said he will help where he can. He is doing the last locations but if I find anything it would be helpful.”

 

He sat with her and handed her a biscuit. “That's good. We leave for the first locations in three weeks.”

 

She nodded and sipped her tea. “Okay. So I've got a lot to do in three weeks.” Dunking her biscuit into her tea. “I do have a request for you.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“I need to set up a bank account and get a cell phone. I was hoping to do it on the weekend.”

 

He softly kissed her. “Of course. Anything to make sure you stay.”

 

* * *

 


	13. Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam settles into her new home with the help of others...

A week after she had arrived, her things were delivered. It annoyed Zak whenever he came to her apartment. “We are leaving in two weeks and you need to be unpacked by then,” insisted Zak as he stepped over a box of books.

 

“Oi! Don't boss me around.” Giving him a playful glare as she made them both dinner. It had become a comfortable routine for the pair of them. “My apartment,” she said as she dished out their dinner. Every night since she had arrived, Zak had stayed with her. She was still nervous about being alone. Though she was getting more comfortable with work. “I'll do it tomorrow. Weekend off.”  
  
“I'll help.” He laid the table for both of them.  
  
“Can I ask you something?” She put the plates on the table.

 

“Shoot.” Taking a seat at the table.

 

“Tomorrow night, I'd like to stay here alone. I need to get used to it.” Sitting opposite him. Her landlord had given her the small table to use until she got her own. Which she had bought but had not put together yet.

 

Zak gave her a small smile. “Of course. But if you need me, call me.”

* * *

 

Most mornings, Sam would wake with Zak's arms around her or his lips on her neck. But this morning, the other side of the bed was empty. Had he left without telling her? She could hear him whispering in her living room. But he wasn't the only one. She could hear Nick, Aaron and a female voice. In her sleepy haze, she climbed out of bed and went to investigate.

 

“What's going on?” She asked when she saw them all. They seemed to be sorting out her living room.

 

“Well, we are giving you a hand. You need to be unpacked before we leave.” Aaron called from behind a box that had stored her bed.

 

“Aaron, wouldn't it be a good idea to put my bed together in my bedroom?” She rubbed her eye, stepping over a box full of clothes.

 

Aaron stopped, a screwdriver in his hand. “Right.”

 

Sam laughed and rolled her eyes. “Seriously guys? I hope there is tea!” Her eyes flickering over to the strange woman. “Sorry, we've not met.”

 

“Nick!” The woman scolded her. “You told me that she wouldn't mind me being here. I'm Veronique. Just call me Roni.” Holding her hand out to Sam, who took it with a smile. “I'm Nick's wife.”

 

“Oh context! I get it now. Nice to meet you.” Now she understood why this woman was in her apartment. “Thanks for coming. I'm going to kill Zak but thanks.”

 

“Hey!” Zak stood up from the floor, where he was putting her bookcase together. “I did it with good intentions.”

 

“Fine.” Rolling eyes, stepping around her boxes. “I'll have breakfast and a shower and I will help.”

 

“Nope.” Roni smiled and joined her in the kitchen. “We are going shopping. Let's make this place your own. Buy some new furniture, art or whatever.”

 

Sam faltered for a moment. “I… I don't know if I can trust these guys alone in my apartment.”

 

“I've warned Nick,” stated Roni. “Get your purse and let's go.”

 

The apartment occupant thought for a moment. “All right. Let me shower first.” Taking her tea back into her bedroom. “Aaron!” She exclaimed. “Jeez!” Forgetting he was in there dismantling her apartment's bed to put her bed from home in.

 

* * *

 

“So, you and Zak?” Roni asked once they had driven for five minutes. “Serious?”

 

Sam chuckled, “I don't know. At the moment, I'm settling into my new job. It's just dating. I think.”

 

“Have you talked about it?” Asking curiously as they turned onto another street.

 

“Not really. I think he is trying to get used to the idea. Aaron said that he has had trouble with past girlfriends because of attachments. Is this true?”

 

“Yeah,” confirming it for her. “One girl, he was serious about, got dragged out of bed. He used to freeze up when he met a new woman that he liked but, you are different. I spoke to him yesterday and he did not shut up about you. Not complaining at all but it was nice to see him like that.”

 

Sam was shocked. “What? Seriously?”

 

Roni nodded with a broad smile. “Yeah.” She turned the car into a parking lot. “It was really cute actually. Here we go. Bed, bath and beyond. It's got all right stuff in here.”

 

* * *

 

After an hour shopping and an hour talking in Starbucks, the two women finally returned back to Sam's apartment. “Can you not tell Nick what I said about Zak and I? I still want to see where it goes.”

 

“Don't worry about it.” Roni nodded as they got out of the car. “Though I do wonder how much the guys have actually done.”

 

“Probably arguing about what goes where.” Unlocking the first door with all her new shopping, which included some artwork, lamps and many other things. “Hello gents.” She smiled but her smile broadened when she saw that her bookcases were assembled, not filled with books but they were up. “Oh wow! Guys! Oh hey Billy.” Noticing that the tech was helping put together her coffee table.

 

“They were stuck.” He rolled his eyes as he tightened a screw. “Seriously it was funny when I got here. Aaron was panicking.”

 

“Oh god. What has he done to my bed?” Putting a lamp on her kitchen counter.

 

“Your bed is done,” announced Zak as he left the bedroom. “We've moved the other bed into the spare bedroom.”

 

“You guys are good.” Roni chuckled and helped unpacked Sam's shopping. “Right, how much have you got left to do?”

 

“The table was the last major thing.” Billy stood up straight, turning the table the right way around. “There!”

 

Sam smiled at the creation. It was nice to see her things put out. It was a bit of home. A bit of comfort. No longer hidden in boxes. Only a few things were still in boxes. Something that would not take her too long to do. “Guys, you are amazing. Glad you were here.”

 

* * *

 

With all her things put in their new, rightful places, Sam began to feel more at home. She desperately wanted to talk to her Mum but her Mum was still being stubborn and refusing to speak to her. It was breaking Sam’s heart not being able to talk to her mum. This was the longest they had gone without talking. The last time was because Sam was busy with researching in University and she did not have time to talk to her Mum.

 

Now, she was spending a night alone for the first time. She was very nervous but she needed to do this. She needed to be alone. To learn to actually be alone. All her life, she had never been alone. Going from home with her mum to University with house mates to living away from home with Cheryl.

 

This was new and this was different. No matter how much she loved having Zak stay with her, she needed to learn to be alone.

 

* * *

 

The weekend was soon upon her and she was now relaxing. Work was busy as they would soon be going away. Her music was on slightly loud. Loud enough for her to hear in her bedroom but not loud enough to disturb her neighbours. On her floor were all of her books. Sorting them out and putting them on her three bookshelves. It was something that she was very particular about.

 

Her doorbell rang, which meant it was either her landlord or one of the residents in the building. She opened it to find Angela standing there with her hair piled on top of her head and wearing dungarees. In her hands she held a bowl of sugar. “Hey. Sorry for being so late. But here is a welcoming present of a bowl of sugar. That’s right, isn’t it? Lending sugar to new neighbours?”

 

Sam smiled and nodded. “Sounds about right. Come in. Excuse the mess.”

 

Angela walked in and smiled broadly. “Don’t visit my apartment yet.” Placing the bowl of sugar on her counter. “Are you all settled in?”

 

“Nearly. Just got a few more boxes to unbox and then I will be done. Tea? Coffee?”

 

“Coffee please.” Angela took her place on one of Sam’s stools, leaning on her counter. “So, are you sleeping with Zak?”

 

Sam laughed loudly as she put the kettle on boil. “We are dating. That’s the right term, right? We’ve been out.”

 

“So you are sleeping with him.” She laughed loudly.

 

“How do you take your coffee?” Ignoring the comment with a small smile.

 

“Just a little bit of milk.” She smiled. “Thanks. So you are sleeping with him?”

 

Sam rolled her eyes with a laugh. “I’m not admitting it. How long have you lived here?”

 

“Three years now. Moved in with an ex-boyfriend. He left me for another guy. Not complaining. They throw great parties and helpful with fashion. You’ll love them.”

 

“Wow. You talk fast.” Handing Angela the coffee.

 

“It’s the coffee in me.” Holding up the mug that Sam had given her: a flower patterned mug. “So you are English?”

 

Sam chuckled and shook her head. “Close. I’m Welsh.”

 

“My great-grandfather was Welsh. From Cardiff. I think.” Sipping the hot liquid. “This is good coffee. I’ll have to come here more often.” For an hour, the two women talk. Learning about each other and Angela offering Sam to go out and show her the best places to shop and the bars. “Oh! Talking of drinking. I’m having a party on September 12th. It’s a friend’s birthday but I’m having it at my place. It would be a great way for you to meet more people.”

 

Sam sighed heavily, “I wish I could but I’m working then. We will be off travelling to our locations.”

 

“Lucky you! Sounds like an amazing job. Don’t worry, it’s my birthday soon and you will have to come to that.”

 

“Of course. I will make sure I am home for that.”

* * *

 


	14. Travel Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they are off... Time to begin the investigation.

Sam groaned as her interfering alarm went off at 4am. “No, go away.” Reaching over to slam her hand on it, missing it three times before finally turning off the annoying sound. Today was travel day for the crew. Her first big job since moving to America. It was time to start the travelling. Zak had told her that it was exhausting but also rewarding. They were meeting at the office first and travelling to Missouri, their first location. They were driving in a large RV to their location.

 

Forcing herself out of bed and into the shower. It was going to be a long day but Sam was really looking forward to getting stuck into her work. Research was fun but being on the road was what she wanted to do. To travel. To see the world. Well, this journey would only take her to America but it was somewhere she had never been before.

 

With a travel mug filled with steaming hot tea, a laptop bag in one hand and her car keys in the other, she left her apartment at 5:30am. The light was slowly creeping out of the darkness. She had bought a car from savings and her first set of wages. It wasn’t extravagant but it got her to and from work every day. She had packed her car the night before just in case she was late waking up. It wasn’t much, just one suitcase and a carry-on bag.

 

* * *

 

Her first stop for the day was the office, she was meeting the others there before they moved off for their first location. They were going to Missouri to investigate the Missouri State Penitentiary first before moving on to Texas and then back to West coast for two more investigations. They were going to be on the road for nearly 4 weeks. Possibly 5 weeks. She was nervous and excited. It was all planned and ready to go. She was driving to the office and leaving her car there.

 

She parked in her place and was just about to unload her car when, “hello gorgeous.” Zak was jogging towards her.

 

“Good morning,” smiling as she opened the back of her car. “There had better be a good reason why I am here at five forty-five in the morning.”

 

“To see me?” He pulled her suitcase out of the car before she could.

 

“Well, there is that.” Getting her carry-on bag out of the car. “What time is the flight?”

 

“We aren’t flying. I’m not a fan of heights and flying so we drive.”

 

“Ok.” She smiled. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

 

“Sorry. With everything going on I forgot to tell you. Everyone else knows.”

 

Sam rolled her eyes and reached into her car for her laptop bag and half full travel cup of tea. “Useless.” Locking her door of the car. “Bye little car. Take care.” Tapping it before walking away.

 

“You are strange.” Wrapping his free arm around her. “Come on. We need to get going in half an hour.”

 

“Mean man.”

* * *

 

They were all pulled into a meeting to discuss the travel itinerary. Billy and Jay were flying in three days time while the others were driving across America. Sam’s nerves grew. Now she was going to have to put her research into action. The producers were impressed with the amount of research she had done and the amount of people she had set up to speak with. She never had any anxieties but being in a new place was giving her slight anxiety. But her biggest nerves was speaking on camera. Zak had promised that she would not always be on camera but she may have to occasionally.

 

“Hey,” whispered Nick, who was sat on her left. “You okay?”

 

Sam gave a confident nod. “Yes. Just nervous.”

 

He reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze. “You will be great.”

 

“So, that is everything,” said Daniel. Which made Sam realise she wasn’t really paying attention. She had no idea what he had been saying. “Safe journey guys.”

 

* * *

 

Sam climbed into the R.V that they were going to be travelling in. It was large and comfortable. There was an eating area and in the back of the R.V there seemed to be beds and possibly a bathroom. “Don’t worry. We don’t sleep here.” A gruff looking man was in with her. “Hi. I’m Bacon. Well, Robert but they all call me Bacon.”

 

“Oh yes.” She smiled, putting her laptop bag on a seat. “Nice to meet you.” Smiling broadly. “The guys told me to keep an eye on you.”

 

He let out a loud laugh, “I don’t blame them. Welcome aboard.”

 

Zak stepped onto the R.V. “Stop flirting, Bacon.” Bringing his bag on the R.V and taking a seat. “Come on guys!” Calling out of the open door. “Let’s get moving.”

 

Sam took a seat next to him. “You’re excited.”

 

His arm rested on the back of the chair, just behind her. “I am. Are you?”

 

She nodded and leant back into him. “Yes. I am.”

 

He brought his arm around her, pulling her closer. “You will be fantastic.” Kissing the side of her head.

 

“Hey! No sex on the R.V!” exclaimed Aaron as he walked onto the vehicle with his own bag. “Come on Nick! Let’s get this thing moving, Bacon!”

 

Sam kicked off her shoes and brought her feet onto the sofa. “So how long will be travelling for today?”

 

Nick finally arrived and they were soon off.

 

Zak pulled his notebook out of his bag. “Weren’t you listening in the meeting?”

 

“No. I was trying to stay awake. I told you it would be best to have had the meeting yesterday afternoon instead of first thing this morning.” She rolled her eyes as she delved into her bag to pull out her laptop. “That is when I am the most awake. You know that.”

 

“Dirty,” laughed Zak as he opened the notebook, which sat on the table in front of him. “Well, to answer your question. We will be stopping for lunch and any breaks for Bacon. We will be staying at Glenwood Springs, Colorado for the night.”

 

Sam smiled. They were travelling. It was finally happening. She was beginning an adventure that she always dreamt of. A new life.

 

* * *

 

Briefly passing through Arizona, driving through most of Utah and eventually Colorado. “This is amazing,” Sam exclaimed, sitting in the front with Bacon. “I thought home was the most beautiful place in the world but this is slowly beating it.”

 

He laughed as he turned off the interstate. “You have a lot more to see. We are nearly there. About five minutes away.”

 

Sam could not take her eyes off the passing scenery. It was breathtaking. There were no words for her to describe it. She was used to seeing green countryside upon green countryside but Utah was different. There were so many colours. She could not take it all in. “Wow...” She slipped from her seat and walked to the back of the R.V.

 

“Glad you took the job now?” Zak teased her and pulling her onto his lap.

 

“Even more so. This place is beautiful.” Slipping her arms around his neck. “How long are we here for?”

 

“Two days. So, yes, you get plenty of time to explore.”

 

She pushed herself off him as the R.V. was parked into a space. “I love this job.”

 

* * *

 

They were soon inside the hotel, checking in. Zak had checked them all in and was handing out their card keys. He didn’t give one to Sam. “And before you say anything, you are sharing with me,” whispering to her as the others moved away from them. “I have been going crazy for the past 9 hours with you in your cute shorts.”

 

“Well, I did it for you. Not the fact that it got hotter as we drove.” Pulling her suitcase along with her, moving just ahead of him and giving him a good view of her from behind. She knew she was teasing him. It was only when they reached their hotel room when he paid her back for her teasing him.

 

They had only closed the door and put their bags down when he pulled her back against him. “Now, punishment for teasing me with those long legs of yours.” He slipped his hand under her t-shirt. Slowly pushing it up her body, feeling her soft skin.

 

“If this is a punishment, I like it,” whispering to him. Her eyes fluttering closed when his soft lips pressed on her neck.

 

“Turn around,” muttering with his lips close to her neck. His hot breath on her skin.

 

Sam smiled and turned around to face him. His hands still under her t-shirt. “Please, take it off,” practically begging him.

 

He said no words. Deliberately, he slid off her shirt slowly. His warm fingers brushing against her soft skin as he lifted her t-shirt off her. “Fuck,” whispering before capturing her mouth with a searing kiss. Sam smiled against his lips and proceeded to pull off his shirt. Her breaths came out in pants when he pulled her tighter. Backing her towards the queen sized bed. His hands on her back as he lay her on the soft bed. Their lips never parting. With nimble fingers, she undid his trousers, desperately pushing them over his hips. He pushed them off the rest of the way. Left only in his boxers. He lay over her. “God you are so hot.”

 

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him tight down on her. Her fingers pushed into his hair, holding him to her. He ground himself against, desperate for friction. Desperate to be inside her. “God, please!” She begged him.

 

“As you wish,” said Zak, getting her to untangle her legs and arms from him. His hands slid under her back, lifting her slightly. Placing warm kisses on her neck. Distracting her from him undoing her bra. Slipping it from her body and throwing it behind him in a general direction. “Jesus Christ.” He muttered and took one nipple in her mouth. Her body rolled, desperate for more.

 

“Zak…,” she whined when he stopped. Pulling away from her body for a brief moment. His hot breath teasing her. Goosebumps erupting on her skin. “Please...”

 

“As you wish.” Speaking softly, pressing one kiss on her chest before pulling off her shorts along with her underwear.

 

“Condom...” She moaned when he climbed on top of her again.

 

He kissed her quickly before he left her alone and naked on their hotel bed. Lifting up onto her elbows, she watched him as he frantically searched through his suitcase. He was muttering to himself as he searched deeper. “Where the hell… Found them!” He pulled one out and slid it on. Eager to be with her. Eager to be in her. He climbed back up the bed, lifted her leg over his hip and slid into her. “Oh shit...”

 

Sam held onto him tightly. Burying her face against his hot shoulder as he pushed fully into her. “Oh Zak… Please… Please…” Her arms wrapped around him and she held him tighter. “Move… Please!”

 

“As you wish,” mumbling against her neck and gave a gentle thrust. Eliciting a soft gasp from her in his ear. His movements were slow and intimate. He savoured every feel of her around him.

 

But the slow movements were torture for her and glorious at the same time. “Zak!” She was becoming frustrated with him. He was deliberately being slow and she needed more. She used her strength to turn them.

 

His hands gripped her hips and guided her to move. Slowly she began to grind on him. “Now you shouldn’t tease me.”

 

She knew it was too much torture for them both. Leaning over him to kiss him. He took advantage of this position and thrust hard up into her. His moves fast and hard. “OH god Zak!”

 

He pulled her tight on top of him and flipped them both over. Assuming position on top of her. Taking control of their movements. He was no longer slow and deliberate. He was faster and a little rougher. It slowly brought her to her orgasm. She lifted her leg high over his hip, urging him to go deeper. “Shit!” He groaned against her neck. His hot breath panting against her hot skin.

 

Her body shook as she was overcome with her own orgasm. Bringing Zak to his own ending.

 

* * *

 

“We need to meet the guys for dinner,” whispered Zak as he pressed a kiss against her naked shoulder. They lay on their hotel bed, nothing covering them. Their legs entwined with each other and Zak’s arms were wrapped around Sam.

 

“I’m too comfortable here.” Her voice the same level as his. If their voices rose above a whisper they would have to move. That’s what it felt like. If they broke the silence, the moment would be lost and they would have to move and return to reality. “Where are we going for dinner?”

 

“Bacon will probably have decided already.” Pressing his lips to her neck. “I need a shower before we go.”

 

Sam finally moved apart from him. “Me first.” She giggled, running around the bed before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

Zak laughed as he watched her leave him alone in their room. Nick was right. He was falling for Sam fast. He and Nick had spoken the day before and Nick had noticed how Zak would talk about Sam randomly and how he would always be by her side whenever she was around. He had not noticed until Nick had said. He couldn’t help it. A knock on the door came. He dressed in his t-shirt and his boxers before answering to Aaron, who stood there with a big smile. “What?”

 

“We are going to dinner in half an hour if you two lovebirds are joining us.” He grinned widely and walked away.

 

Sam stuck her head out of the bathroom door, her hair wet and a towel wrapped around her. “Was that Aaron?”

 

“Yeah. We are leaving in 30 minutes for dinner. No idea where we are going.” He grinned when she left the bathroom, her long legs shown off by the towel. “Jesus! I don’t think we can leave here.”

 

“Cold shower, I think.” She winked at him when she dropped her towel.

 

* * *

 


End file.
